Between a Rock and a Shoulder
by Wondering Amber
Summary: When Corp. Velasquez blew the winery to prevent the Germans from using it as an observation post he lost his life. Lt. Hanley and Kirby were injured as they tried to get to cover when the explosion went off. Now with a German Patrol on their tail, Mother Nature throwing tantrums and both men at less than 100 percent they have to make their way back to base.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a WHN for the Episode "Heritage" no copyright is intended and I am only borrowing the characters and do not own any of them. This is the third episode of my series "Combat! - Variations." Lt. Hanley and Pvt. Kirby star with guest appearances by Sgt. Saunders, Pvt. Brockmeyer, Pvt. 'Doc' Walton, cameo appearances by** **Pvt. Little John, Pvt. Billy Nelson, Pfc. Paul 'Caje' Le May and even Captain Jampel stops in for a brief visit. Hope you enjoy...Now, On with the Story!**

 **Chapter 1**

The explosion took out the old winery the Germans were using as an observation post just as Corporal Velasquez had predicted. The winery collapsed in on itself burying any Germans on site as well as the wounded Corporal who had locked himself in one of the cellars before setting off the explosion. Debris was scattered all over with rock being thrown through the air several feet. Once everything had settled and the dust cleared there was utter silence…Corporal Velasquez had completed his final assignment.

At Lt. Hanley's warning Kirby ran toward an outcropping of rock for cover but didn't think he was going to make it when something struck him from the side with enough force to knock him off his feet. Kirby heard the sound of an explosion as his head hit the ground then everything went dark.

Hanley could see it was going to be close and in an effort to get them both to safety dove at the smaller man pushing him toward an outcropping of rock for protection, rolling away as the explosion went off, felt the impact of stones and rocks as they rained down on his back, he felt the hard impact of something glancing off his forehead then nothing.

When Kirby woke it was daybreak taking a few minutes to get his bearings realized he was lying flat on his back, testing each limb was relieved to find everything working properly, other than some tenderness around his ribcage and a headache he seemed to be alright. A memory of Lt. Hanley yelling for him to take cover, something knocking him to the ground and then an explosion had him jumping to his feet. Eyes scanning the immediate area Kirby located Lt. Hanley lying face down covered in debris, one green clad arm flung above his head, a short distance from where he stood.

"Lieutenant!" Kneeling beside the still figure he clasped the exposed wrist checking for a pulse relieved to find one. Making sure the Lieutenant's face was clear, Kirby started removing the rocks and in a short time had uncovered the unconscious man.

Kirby did a quick examination of Hanley's back, shoulders and legs {nothing seems broken} gently he rolled the Lieutenant over. The man's face was pale, blood flowed from a cut above his left eyebrow near the hair line, checking for damaged ribs Kirby was relieved to find none but as he pressed on Hanley's left side the man let out a soft moan. Opening the Lt's shirt for a better look, found dark bruising covering half the ribs on his left side, fingertips brushing lightly over the bruise, felt some swelling {That's going to be painful for a while from the looks of it} After replacing the Lieutenants shirt and jacket Kirby began tending the head wound as he was finishing up, Lt. Hanley came to.

"Hey Lieutenant." You with me?

Hanley's eyes opened slowly but closed quickly when the light increased the pain in his head.

"Know how ya feel Lieutenant" (leaning over the man he tried to block out some of the sunlight).

Green eyes glanced up at Kirby but couldn't bring him into focus, blinking didn't help just made his head hurt worse, with a groan decided focusing wasn't that important and started to close his eyes.

"Hey now Lieutenant, don't go out on me" (tapping the man gently on the cheek)…"You need to stay awake." (Holding up two fingers)…How many fingers do you see?

What? Hanley said softly.

"Come on Sir"…How many fingers?

Blinking slowly trying hard to focus, he responded. "Four."

"Not quite." Here's our situation, are you listening? (Seeing Hanley was having trouble staying awake he tapped the man's cheek again)

"Yeah, yeah am listening."

"Ok, you have a cut over you left eye which was bleeding pretty good but I took care of it…for the moment it looks alright, from what i can see you're pupils aren't exactly even so there's a good chance you have a concussion.

What about you, Kirby?

"I have a headache but everything else is working like it should." "Unfortunately, we're in the middle of German territory, have a three day walk to get back to our Platoon and we have to avoid enemy patrols on the way."

Groaning, Hanley closed his eyes. "So, in other words, it's going to be a long three days."

"Yeah, Lieutenant that's about the size of it"

As Hanley tried to sit up he felt dizzy and for a moment thought he'd be sick, quickly lying back he closed his eyes, waiting for the nausea to pass. "What hit me?"

"Don't know Sir but whatever it was hit ya pretty hard. You want to try standing?

Not sure if it was a good idea or not, he was still seeing two Kirby's and his head was pounding. "Let's give it a try."

Kirby stood up and clasping the hand Hanley held out, pulled the man to his feet.

You ok Sir? "You're really pale."

Hanley tried to ignore his queasy stomach as he stood. "I'll be alright Kirby, right now we need to find our weapons and packs then we need to get moving."

"No problem Sir, you take it easy, I'll have our gear in no time." (With a grin he went to search)

Watching as Kirby moved around the area Hanley shook his head, decided that wasn't such a good idea as the headache increased and his vision blurred {I need to sit down} looking around found a small boulder and warily made his way over to it, massaging his left side as he sat, head in hand {it's going to be a hell of a walk back to base}.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Kirby had kept an eye on the Lieutenant and watched as the man sat down. 'Yeah, it's going to be a long walk back, going to be up to ole Kirby to make sure we get back, Lieutenant isn't going to be much help. He'll try but with the concussion and how bad those ribs are bruised…well, let's just say he'll try and ole Kirby will be right there to help.' Not long after he found the packs, the carbine, his browning and helmet, unfortunately he couldn't find the Lieutenant's helmet.

Kirby made his way over to the Lieutenant and quietly tried to get his attention. "Lt. Hanley, I found our gear." Lieutenant?

Hanley raised his head at Kirby's voice...What?

Kirby caught the dazed look in the man's eyes and tried to get him to focus. Hey Sir, you thirsty? How about some water? Sitting the gear down he took the canteen from his belt and offered it to Hanley, for a moment he wasn't sure the man would respond then the green eyes blinked.

"Yeah, I could use some water." Taking the canteen he took a long drink then passed it back closing his eyes for a moment…Did you find the weapons and packs?

"Yes Sir," weapons don't look damaged but haven't checked the packs yet, couldn't find your helmet."

"Damn, that's the third one I've lost in two weeks."

Hanley looked around stopping when what was left of the winery came into view. Corporal Velasquez sure knew what he was doing only a crumbling foundation was left to indicate a building had ever stood on the hill, scanning the rubble he figured any German's that survived would have already left the area.

"Kirby, I'm going to check around, if there were survivors then we need to get an idea of what direction they went." Can you check the packs? Kirby nodded as Lt. Hanley started a slow patrol around the area.

Kirby sat the packs on the boulder vacated by the Lieutenant, going through each one putting the unusable items to the side and repacking what could be salvaged.

Hanley didn't find any tracks in the dirt and what Germans he did find wouldn't be going anywhere, making his way back to Kirby he paused to catch his breath…Hows it look Kirby?

Kirby glance at the Lieutenant. "Lost some rations, coffee pot, coffee and your cigarettes are done for" (pointing at the two packs that lay crushed, holding back a grin when the Lieutenant let out a soft "Damn Krauts") "Everything else is in good shape, can put the extra ammo from your pack into mine, it'll make it easier for you to carry yours." (Hanley caught the smaller man's eyes) "Lieutenant you have bruised ribs and we have a ways to go, it'll be hard enough without the added weight from the ammo hitting your side every time you take a step."

"I appreciate the concern Kirby but what if we get separated, wouldn't do much good in a fire fight if I run out of ammo and can't reload."

Kirby frowned, "But Lieutenant"…

"Kirby, it's alright, I'll carry the extra ammo."

"Yes Sir" (giving the magazines back to the Lieutenant wait as he put them in his pack) "I can't give you anything for pain Sir because of the head injury, I'm sorry."

"That's alright Kirby, I'll have to manage without." Picking up the carbine he checked it over, grabbed his pack throwing it over his left shoulder then glanced at Kirby. "Let's go."

"Yes Sir" {still think I should carry the extra ammo, he's right about being separated but _I_ hadn't planned on being separated}

They head south, moving toward base, hopefully the trip would be clear of Germans. The sun was bright and a warm breeze kept the men comfortable but it didn't ease the ache of sore ribs and bruised bodies a few hours into their walk the Lieutenant's pace which had started out steady was slowing down noticeably, glancing over at Hanley, Kirby noticed the perspiration beading his face and by the tightness of the man's jaw could tell he was hurting.

Kirby caught the Lieutenant's eyes…Sir, could we take a break? "I know I could use one."

"I was just going to suggest that."

Catching sight of a fallen tree a few yards from where they stood the two men made their way over and sat down. When they were seated Kirby glanced at Hanley.

"Lieutenant, on a scale of one to five what would you say your pain level is?" "Don't tell me you're alright, I can see your pupils are still uneven and those bruised ribs are probably acting up."

Hanley hesitated for a moment before responding. "Alright Kirby, here's _my_ situation." "One minute I can see fine and clear, the next I'm seeing double or everything is blurry, if I move wrong I get dizzy which is doing a number on my stomach, my head has been pounding since I woke up and I'm doing my best to keep from being sick because I know how painful that can be with sore ribs." "On a scale of one to five, let's go with four but it doesn't matter because we still have to make it back to base and as you said it's a three day walk, I appreciate the concern but there isn't much we can do about _my_ situation."

Kirby stared at the Lieutenant for a moment taking in the information he noticed the head wound was bleeding again and the Lieutenant wasn't breathing very well.

"Ok Lieutenant, shallow breaths remember? "Here take a drink then we need to clean that cut, should also check your side."

Hanley took a long sip from the canteen then handed it back…How are you doing?

"Better than you at the moment Lieutenant." "By the way, thanks."

Hanley raised a brow…For what?

"For pushing me behind cover back there, that's probably how you got hurt trying to protect us and I just wanted to thank you."

Hanley held the mans gaze for a moment. "You're welcome." There's a stream a few miles from here, remember we stopped before (at Kirby's nod) we'll take a break there." (Checking his watch) "We should be there within an hour or so, holding his side gave Kirby a tired smile, second thought it might take two."

Hanley grabbed the Carbine as he stood, settling it on his shoulder then bent down to pick up his pack, as he tried to straighten up a wave of dizziness hit, his vision blurred, stomach protested, closing his eyes quickly tried to ignore the nausea {not sure how many more times I can do this} he felt an arm wrap around his waist providing support. When he opened his eyes, saw two of everything, with a frustrated groan closed them.

"It's alright Sir, give it a minute" {Damn he's pale as a ghost} a few moments later the Lt's face regained some color and Kirby handed him the pack.

Hanley thanked him. "We need to move out while I can still see straight which at this rate won't be long."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The men continued to the stream stopping every so often as the Lieutenant's vision continued to be a problem making the walk seem longer. Finally just under two hours later they reached the stream, Hanley eased his long body to the ground holding an arm loosely around his ribs as Kirby moved to the water's edge. Removing his helmet, filled it with water then carried it back to where the Lieutenant was sitting, left arm resting on one drawn up knee providing a pillow for his bare head while the right arm gently braced his sore ribs. Kirby frowned at how weary and vulnerable the Lieutenant looked at that moment, vulnerable wasn't a word he would use to describe Lt. Hanley.

At six feet four and 200+ pounds of solid weight most of the men found him intimidating especially when he was ticked off…those green eyes could be down right, scary when dark and angry. Shaking the image off he looked through his pack pulling out the extra tee shirt he kept in it, ripped a piece of the cotton material to use as a washcloth to clean the cut then knelt beside Hanley. All the while he was getting things ready the Lieutenant didn't move and that worried Kirby more than anything {if the Lieutenant couldn't hear me this close, how would he hear an enemy soldier sneaking up on him}, he jumped at the Lieutenant's voice.

"Don't worry Kirby, I hear you moving around was just resting." (His voice was soft and deep a little breathless due to the sore ribs)

"Sure Lieutenant, I knew that." (Hanley lifted his head and looked him in the eye)

"Of course you did." (With a smirk on his face he sat up straighter wincing at the movement)

Kirby felt his face turning red. "Let's get that bandage changed." The cut was a couple of inches long, not deep enough for stitches but it was a bleeder (catching the Lieutenant's eyes) "No wonder you're having trouble that's a pretty good hit you took."

Is it very deep?

"No but you have some bad bruising around it." (After a thorough cleaning, he took the sulfa and sprinkled it on the wound then put a fresh bandage on it) "Sorry for the pressure but it has to be a little tight."

Wincing Hanley replied. "I know."

"Let's take a look at your side, Sir." Moving to the man's left he asked the Lieutenant to sit up straighter then started to examine the ribs, running fingers gently over the bruised area, lightly pressing as he checked, apologizing to Hanley for any discomfort. "Something hit you pretty hard, there's a little swelling, you're gonna have some nice color for a while."

Hanley commented in a tight voice. "That's nice Kirby." Are you almost done?

"Sorry Sir, only take a minute, you're lucky, if you had been hit any harder it might have cracked or broken a rib." Finishing up he gathered the supplies and repacked his med kit, then tossed the water out onto the ground wiping the inside of his helmet out.

"Ok Kirby, it's your turn."

"I'm fine Sir."

Hanley raised an eyebrow. "Sit down Kirby." Where was the impact to your head? Kirby placed a hand on the back of his head wincing when it grazed the sore spot, long fingers gently brushed across the base of his skull stopping when they felt a knot. "Bend your head down." (Taking a closer look he commented) "You have a knot about the size of a bird's egg but it didn't break the skin." How's your headache, on a scale of one to five?

Kirby winced as the fingers examined the knot. "Not bad maybe two, Lieutenant."

"Good"…How's your ribs?

"They're alright Sir, you pack a punch but nothing was damaged."

"Better let me check them."

When Hanley examined Kirby's ribs he found some light bruising {he'd be a little sore but at least there's no other damage}.

"Didn't mean to hit you so hard Kirby." Think we can make it to that shed we camped in on the way here before night fall? (Glancing at his watch it read two thirty) "It would be a good place to stop for the night."

It's a few hours from here isn't it? Southeast, right? Kirby asked.

"Yeah roughly five or six miles, there's a lot of cover between here and there so if any German patrols pass us we should be able to keep out of sight let's refill our canteens then move on."

"Yes Sir."

"Until we get back to base you can drop the Sir, Kirby." "Lieutenant or Hanley will do."

"Ok Lieutenant."

Gathering their weapons and shouldering packs they head in the direction of the shed. Making slow progress but at least they were moving and if anyone were to ask, Kirby would say that was a good thing at least that was his opinion. Taking a quick glance at the Lieutenant {maybe he wouldn't agree} the man was sweating his right hand gently massaging his sore ribs. Kirby's own headache had moved up a notch {we've been walking for an hour and a half it would probably be a good time to break} Scanning the surrounding area he didn't see any movement, they had both been checking for German traps, so far they had been lucky.

"Lt. Hanley" You think we could break?

{Damn, my head is really starting to hurt, Lt Hanley gently pressed the heel of his hand against the wound trying to ease the throbbing} Kirby had been right about the pack, every time it hit against his ribcage it caused an ache on his bruised side, lost in thought he barely caught what Kirby had said. Lifting his head looked over at him, seeing the slight squint in the brown eyes {his headache must be worse}... What did you say Kirby?

"I was asking if it would be alright to break, Lieutenant."

"Yeah, let's take ten." Finding a tree that offered good shade he sat leaning against its trunk, resting his head back closed his eyes.

When Kirby sat beside the Lieutenant he noticed the wound had bled a little more but figured he'd wait to change the bandage until they made it to the shed. His watch said four it would be dark in a few hours and they were hoping to make it there by dusk. He wasn't sure they would stay on schedule he was feeling a bit worn but at least the shed had a couple of cots and would be good shelter for the night. Waiting for the Lieutenant to give the word to move out he listened for unusual sounds, scanned the area looking for movement or anything that shouldn't be there, keeping his weapon close.

Ten minutes had passed and Kirby wandered why the Lieutenant hadn't given the order to move out yet. Glancing over at him found the answer, Hanley was sleeping.

"Lt. Hanley time to wake up, come on Lieutenant, we need to get going."

Hanley hadn't even realized he'd fallen asleep until he heard Kirby calling to him. With a groan he raised his head, blinking to clear his vision, Kirby's face came into view.

"Lieutenant we should probably get moving."

Hanley glanced at the sky. "Yeah, it'll be dark in a few hours and we still have to make the shed." You doing alright?

"Yeah." {At least a little better than you}

Using the tree as a brace the Lieutenant slowly got to his feet adjusted his pack and shouldered his carbine. "Alright, let's get going."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The two men continued walking having to stop a few times when the Lieutenant became unsteady on his feet. The cut must be deeper than first thought because it continually bled and during the impromptu stops Hanley had to wipe his face to keep the blood from getting in his eye. Kirby would tighten the bandage which helped for a short while but by the time they reached the shed it was bleeding again. Approaching the building cautiously they scanned the ground for prints or traps, as they scouted the area saw nothing that indicated anyone had been there and within a few moments had stepped inside. Using flashlights to look around they located a small oil lamp, Kirby stepped over to light it adjusting the flame its soft glow brightened the room. Turning their flashlights off they each moved toward a cot, setting their packs down but holding on to weapons, Hanley stepped back to the door and secured the lock while Kirby stepped over to the old pot belly stove. They had left wood stacked during their first stay and using a few pieces Kirby soon had the stove warming the room, it was sparsely furnished besides the two cots and stove there was only a small table sitting against the wall near the stove with two sturdy chairs.

"Well Lieutenant we should be safe enough."

The shed was nestled between a small stand of trees with a window in front a few feet from the door and another one built into the back wall. Both windows had shutters that when in place no light could be seen from the outside but it would allow the men to see out. During their first stay they had found a trap door in the center of the room hidden by an old worn rug which led outside about twelve feet from the shed. Kirby took a moment to double check that the trapdoor still worked and the path clear. When he was standing outside, took a glance around before stepping back into the tunnel replaced the covering, ascending the stairs into the shed closed the trap door and replaced the rug.

How did it look Kirby?

"Still clear Lieutenant, no movement in the immediate area we're secure for now."

"You take first watch but we'll switch off every two hours till morning that will give us both a chance to rest."

"Alright Lieutenant but first let me change the bandage on your head, have a seat on the cot and I'll get the supplies."

Hanley had picked the cot sitting flush against the shed wall, setting his pack on the floor sat down placing the carbine beside him, leaning back closed his eyes a few minutes later Kirby made his way over.

Lieutenant, how much water do you have left?

Receiving no answer he glanced up the man's eyes were closed, kneeling down tapped the Lieutenant lightly on a cheek, trying to get him to wake but it was no use.

Looking at his watch noted the time was five thirty {Ok Lieutenant, this would have been easier if you were awake} moving the carbine out of the way, eased the sleeping man into a semi prone position being careful not to press on his left side. Lifting the long legs onto the cot he shifted the man slightly, removed the bandage from the head wound and began cleaning it, pressing firmly to stop the bleeding (the Lieutenant shifted in his sleep wincing) "Easy Lieutenant, easy." Holding pressure for a few minutes he lift the cloth, glad to see the bleeding had stopped, without the pressure on his wound Hanley settled, using more water from his canteen Kirby cleaned the blood from the Lieutenant's face and hand.

Applying a fresh bandage Kirby sat back on his heels examining Hanley's features, perspiration glistened on the man's face, Kirby figured it had nothing to do with the warmth of the stove even in sleep Hanley was using an arm to brace his ribs, Kirby loosened Hanley's shirt and placed a wet compress on his bruised side hoping to ease some of the swelling.

{all that walking didn't do you any good and since you probably won't remember what time it was when you fell asleep I'm going to start the two hours now} With that in mind, took note it was six o'clock then tiredly took a seat at the table pulling out a ration kit and a deck of cards from his pack. Enjoying the warmth of the stove and the soft glow of the lamp he played solitaire while the Lieutenant slept.

An hour later found Kirby wishing for a cup of coffee, standing up he walked around the shed a few times, checking the fire in the stove, added a few more pieces of wood watching it burn for a few moments. As he walked around realized the headache had eased up {see what a good meal and some relaxation can do for a guy, a little down time works wonders} stepping over to the Lieutenant's cot checked on the sleeping man. Hanley slept quietly, in the same position Kirby had placed him earlier, except now he was facing the wall. Kirby gently turned the Lieutenant's head to the right noticing fresh blood on the bandage.

{Damn, we've got to figure a way to close that cut} moving back to his pack started pulling items out placing each one on the table until he found a small roll of adhesive tape {if I cut small strips of this I could use it to keep the edges of the cut together and maybe it wouldn't bleed so easily} repacking everything except the tape he checked his watch figuring he still had thirty minutes before waking Hanley. Picking up the browning proceeded to take it apart making sure all pieces were working properly. If he had to use a weapon Hanley's carbine was still loaded but it only took twenty minutes to clean and reassemble his rifle. Hearing movement from the Lieutenant's cot Kirby went to check on the sleeping man.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Hanley was restless, face beaded with perspiration, reaching a hand out Kirby checked the man's forehead finding it a little warmer than it should be {looks like you're starting a fever} stepping over to his pack, tore another piece of cloth from his tee shirt, with canteen in hand knelt beside the Lieutenant. Wetting the cloth he placed it on Hanley's forehead to cool him down a bit still restless the man began to talk in his sleep.

What does he know? (Harshly) What do they want from me? (Gruffly) You know how many casualties we have Saunders? "Ten…ten men lying out there on that stinking hill." (Softly) "I would go up that hill a dozen times if it meant I wouldn't have to send any of my men." (Determined) "Yes, we Kirby, if you don't make it then somebody else." (Worriedly) "I'm out of ideas Saunders, if this doesn't work."

Kirby realized what Lt. Hanley was dreaming about {that damn Hill, "if you were going to dream about a mission you could have picked something better, that was a bad one from the start and the pressure on you was heavy"} Kirby knew he had been part of that pressure.

 _"Orders, it's easy to give orders, it's easy to sit back and send men out to die that's been going on all day."_

 _Kirby! This from Saunders letting him know he was stepping over the line._

 _Let Him Go! This from Hanley._

He had been lucky the Lieutenant didn't court martial him, Hanley hadn't deserved what was said. At the time he and the other men had been scared trying to take a hill that had no protection and having to watch as their friends were cut down (shaking his head) they hadn't been afraid of dying only afraid of dying for nothing.

"Saunders gave me a good talking to after that Lieutenant, made me realize a few things." You were scared to Sir but you're an officer, orders have to be given and obeyed whether you like them or not, I know that. "Just sometimes it's hard to obey the orders." (Examining the tense features of the Lieutenant as he slept) "I bet it's harder having to give the orders."

Hanley continued to talk (angrily)…What do you want? A guarantee, there isn't any." (Urgently) "No, get down!"

The Lieutenant was becoming more restless, in danger of putting pressure on ribs that didn't need it, hoping to get the man to calm down Kirby put his hand on the Lieutenant's shoulder squeezing gently.

"Lt. Hanley, you need to lie still." (Kirby continued to speak softly and slowly the man relaxed) "That's it Sir."

Hearing a voice, feeling the gentle pressure of a hand on his shoulder Lt. Hanley slowly opened his eyes, a little disoriented he saw only a fuzzy image.

"Saunders, what are you doing here?"

At the Lt's words Kirby stared for a minute {not quite awake are you} "Sgt. Saunders isn't here Lieutenant."

Blinking, Hanley brought the man's face into focus. Kirby?

"Easy Sir, looks like you're starting a fever." (Wetting the cloth again, folded it and placed it on Hanley's forehead).

"Wandered why it was so warm in here." Can I have some water?

Kirby started to pass the canteen to him but when Hanley tried to sit up and drink two things happened, his bruised ribs protested, with a groan he fell back against the cot which caused his head to protest bringing on the double vision and nausea.

"Damn I really hate this," holding his side and squeezing his eyes shut he remained still until the nausea passed then slowly opened his eyes.

"Lieutenant how about you let me help," smoothly he lift Hanley's head and shoulders up just enough to allow the man to take a drink. When the Lieutenant was lying back he replaced the cloth.

"Thanks."

"I still need to change the bandage on that cut, give me a second, ok."

Kirby retrieved the tape, wet cloth, sulfa and bandage, cleaned the wound, cutting the tape into small strips held the edges of the cut together placing a strip of tape across the top of the cut continuing until he reached the bottom edge Hanley wincing as Kirby worked.

"I'm sorry Lieutenant, it's the only way I can think of to keep it from bleeding so much."

"It's ok, Kirby." Tiredly he closed his eyes waiting for the PVT to finish.

"There, hopefully the tape will hold." Seeing how pale the other man was Kirby took a breath then spoke. Why don't you sleep for another hour, Sir?

Holding the man's eyes for a moment, Hanley slowly nodded. "Alright Kirby wake me in an hour, fever or not we move out in the morning and you'll need some rest before we go."

When the Lieutenant closed his eyes Kirby moved back to the table repacking the first aide items. Glancing toward the Lieutenant {I hope the fever doesn't run any higher, this trip is hard enough, knowing Lt. Hanley he'll push on until he can't, that could end badly} With a tired sigh he took out his cards and started another game of solitaire thinking that it would have been nice to have Saunders with them {the Lieutenant seems to listen to _him_ when _he_ _suggests_ that Hanley do things not sure how well he'll listen to me} shaking his head Kirby concentrated on his game.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

An hour later Kirby was kneeling beside the Lieutenant, removing the compress placed a hand on Hanley's forehead {doesn't feel any warmer just hot enough to make him uncomfortable but not keep him down} "Lieutenant, Lieutenant."

"Am awake." You alright?

"Yeah Lieutenant, I'm good." (Standing up offered his hand to Hanley and pulled him to his feet).

"Thanks."

Hanley picked up his carbine then went to pick up his pack when Kirby intercepted his hand taking it himself, moved over to the table and sat it down (at the Lieutenant's questioning look).

"Easier for me to do it Lieutenant."

Nodding Hanley slowly made his way to the table gingerly sitting down, glancing at Kirby pointed to the other cot. "Your turn."

"Yes Sir, a little shut eye and I'll be good as new." (Peering at the Lieutenant's face) Sure you can stand watch for a few hours Lieutenant?

"Yes, I'm sure, I need to clean the carbine and I want to look over the map, see if we can cut our travel time down a little."

With one more glance at the Lieutenant, Kirby moved to his cot and lay down holding the browning against his chest a moment later he was asleep.

During the next few hours Hanley ate one of his rations, broke the carbine down checking parts making sure it was clean and loaded, had gone through his pack, double checking that items were in good condition {coffee would have been nice or a cigarette} counted three rations, checked the med kit, the water level in his canteen, and tried to read the map but couldn't focus well enough. He tried to play solitaire but his vision acted up after a few hands so he gave it up. Standing he moved toward the stove adding a few pieces of wood, watching as it started to burn, as he walked back to the table he felt light headed and a little warm {"Damn fever," Maybe some fresh air would help} turning the lamp down he picked up the carbine and moved quietly to the door pausing as he opened it to take a quick glance around the area before stepping out into the night. Closing the door he stepped toward a corner of the shed that was hidden from view by tall shrubbery, leaning against the building, half hidden he took a few deep breathes (wincing at the pain it caused) and enjoyed the light breeze as it cooled his fevered skin. Tired eyes scanned the area as he listened for unusual sounds in the dark, nothing moved except a few night birds. Fifteen minutes later Hanley stepped back into the shed securing the door before making his way to sit at the table, left hand rubbing absently against the cut trying to relieve the ache.

"Lieutenant, you alright?"

"Yeah, Kirby just needed some fresh air it was getting a little warm in here." "Didn't mean to wake you."

"That's alright I was almost up when I heard you go out." (Rising from the cot he made his way over to the table)…How do you feel?

"Hot and tired."

Placing a hand on the Lt's forehead Kirby frowned. "Your fever's higher." Turning up the lamp he examined the man's face, in the lamplight he could see the pain lines and paleness. "Sir, how about you lay down and rest for a bit it's my turn to take watch anyway."

With a tired sigh Hanley replied. "Think I will." Standing up head toward his cot carrying the carbine, laying down he placed the rifle between his body and the wall. Wake me in two hours Kirby, ok?

"Alright Lieutenant." Sitting at the table reached for his cards, Sure could use some coffee…With a sigh he started a hand of solitaire.

The Lieutenant slept quietly for the next two hours and before waking him, Kirby stoked the fire adding a few more pieces of wood, made sure the Lieutenant's pack was on the table in easy reach. Stepping over to the sleeping man he did a quick examination of the head wound, pleased to see that the strips of tape were doing a good job the fever was still there but not much he could do about that.

"Lieutenant, hey Lt. Hanley." Placing a hand on the man's shoulder, he gave it a shake. "Lieutenant, time to wake up."

Kirby? What time is it?

"After midnight Lieutenant, it's your watch."

Hanley sat up slowly, resting against the wall then glanced at Kirby. Can you give me a hand up?

"No problem Sir, let's just take it slow and easy." Pulling Hanley to his feet Kirby placed a hand against a shoulder to brace him when the man swayed. "Nice and easy."

"Thanks, I'm a little stiff, let's do a check of the area before you lay down."

Kirby noticed how slow the Lieutenant was moving and made a suggestion. Why don't I check the area Lieutenant and you can keep watch from the door?

Hanley frowned. "Kirby."

There's no sense in both of us going out, is there?

"It would be quicker if (stopping at the raised eyebrow from Kirby) Alright, go I'll keep watch at the door." (Fifteen minutes later the Lieutenant moved aside so Kirby could enter)…How's it look?

"Still quiet Sir."

"Good, now go get some sleep (checking his watch it read twelve thirty) I'll wake you in two."

Kirby nodded as he moved toward the cot and settled in, listening as the Lieutenant moved around and when he heard the sound of shuffling cards closed his eyes.

While his vision was clear Hanley took a closer look at the map, there wasn't a quicker route back, long fingers traced the path originally taken marking their current location. The trail they were on led to water and shelter that's why he had originally planned to use it {Kirby can move quicker than he has been but has tried to stay close so we aren't separated we still have two days of walking before hitting allied lines} With a sigh the Lieutenant slowly ran a shaky hand over his face wiping at the beads of moisture caused by his fever, gathering his toothbrush, paste and canteen he tiredly rose to his feet. Walking to the stove lifting a burner proceeded to brush his teeth after rinsing spit the water onto the fire watching as it sparked then added a few small pieces of wood, double checked the door all the while bracing his right side. Moving back to the table he sat, turning the lamp up he started playing solitaire noticing the cards were well-worn. From what he could tell Kirby knew a variety of games and was pretty good at all of them but he and Kirby had never played. {I hear he's a good poker player, used to be pretty good myself but it's been a while} Smiling to himself he figured maybe they could find out who was better one of these days.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter** **7**

They were up before light and after freshening up they straightened the shed double checking their gear head out to the next point with Kirby leading while Lt. Hanley kept a few steps behind. Had traveled about an hour and were heading toward a stand of trees when Kirby motioned for the Lieutenant to stop and get down, quickly moving off of the path both men crouched among the trees. Kirby motioned for quiet and both men held their breath at the sound of several pair of footsteps moving in their direction. Catching a glimpse of German uniforms Kirby counted six men and indicated the number to Lt. Hanley who nodded and remained quiet. The patrol was heading in the direction of the winery and the two men wandered if they were going to check on the soldiers stationed there, Kirby caught the Lieutenant's eyes and for a second they knew what the other was thinking. [If the Germans found any trace of the two men they may have a patrol on their trail before long] Thirty minutes later they stood up, Kirby taking a relieved breath while the Lieutenant rest a shoulder against the tree they had been hiding behind.

Kirby glanced at the Lieutenant. "That was close Sir."

"Yeah Kirby too close."

Both men took time to drink and check the map, in another hour they would hit a small stream where they would refill their canteens then it would be another three hours to the next shelter, putting away the map they moved on. It was a hot day the sun burning bright not a cloud in the sky and a warm breeze gently blowing as the two men made their way south moving at a quick pace trying to cover as much ground as possible before their injuries forced them to slow down. On reaching the stream took a short break, filling the canteens neither man sat as one worried he wouldn't want to get up while the other didn't think he would be able to get up. Kirby wet a cloth at the spring and placed it around the Lieutenant's neck trying to ease the heat of his fever and the discomfort of the headache a few minutes later they were on the move.

Two hours later Lt. Hanley was trying to ignore the ache in his side, the pounding in his head and his ever changing vision, glancing over at Kirby noticed the man had started rubbing at his forehead as he walked. The rapid pace they were setting, though covering ground was wearing them down, Hanley was reluctant to stop when they were so close to shelter but knew a short break was needed.

"Alright Kirby, let's take five." Locating some boulders not far from where they were standing the men moved toward them sitting side by side while they took sips from their canteens.

Lieutenant, how are you doing? He hadn't missed how the man's hand shook as he wiped at the perspiration on his face, or the grimace when he had touched the head wound accidentally not to mention how his breathing was starting to hitch at times. {Pushing too hard is what he's doing}.

Tiredly Hanley answered, "I've been better Kirby." How are you doing?

"I'm tired just like you Lieutenant, my head hurts a little." What about you?

"Alright Kirby, my headache is a three, vision is a little out of focus, my ribs are sore and I still have a fever."

"Lieutenant, don't take this the wrong way but you do know you're pushing too hard right." "I mean I know you want to increase our distance in case of a patrol, I agree but if your breathing gets any worse you're liable to pass out and Sir, if you haven't noticed we're not exactly the same size, if I have to try and carry you it might pose a little difficulty."

Hanley thought {a little difficulty, the man was lean and all muscle but he wouldn't be able to carry me} "Well then I guess we should slow down a little we're only an hour away from our next stop." Would that _pose_ any difficulty for you?

Kirby grinned. "No Lieutenant that is a real good command decision, reckon that's why you're an Officer and I'm not."

Hanley tried not to smile. "I don't think that's the only reason Kirby, I've seen your record."

Kirby frowned. What do you mean Lt?

Getting to his feet Hanley adjusted his pack and shouldered his carbine. "Let's move out Kirby."

"Yes Sir," (mumbling to himself as he gathered his pack and weapon) "What did he mean he's seen my record, sure I've had a few _minor_ incidents."

Smiling, Hanley took the lead and they traveled on.

An hour later found the men entering a small opening in the side of a hill, the opening would be hard to see from the outside because of the high shrubbery blocking part of the entrance, as they stepped inside sat their packs on the ground. The cave ran about thirty feet into the hill and there was a hot spring nestled in the back. Velasquez had found the cave on the way to the winery and all of them had enjoyed the soothing warmth of the spring. Heat from the spring kept the interior comfortably warm as they walked toward the spring both men looked around for traces of previous occupants but found nothing to indicate anyone had been there recently.

Kirby glanced at the Lieutenant. You want to take a soak? "It might ease your headache and the ache in your side, I'll keep watch outside."

Staring at the steam coming off the pool Hanley was thinking along the same lines, his ribs were pretty sore at the moment. "That sounds like a good idea."

Walking toward the opening of the cave Kirby took up position behind the shrubbery at the entrance. He heard Hanley walk over grab his pack then the steps faded as he moved back toward the spring.

Hanley slowly took off his uniform then gingerly eased into the water, located a rock ledge about two feet under the water's surface and sat down, wincing at first then as the heat worked to sooth the ache in his side he started to relax, resting his head against the pack positioned near the edge of the spring closed his eyes. The headache he had sported most of the day was starting to ease up and for the moment his vision was clear {I'll just rest a few} that was his last thought as the warm water lulled him into sleep.

Kirby hadn't seen or heard anything outside the cave, checking his watch noted it had been thirty minutes since the Lieutenant had moved to the spring {sure is quiet back there, he could've fallen asleep, better check on him} With one last glance around outside he made his way toward the spring, not wanting to startle the man he called to him.

Lieutenant, Lt. Hanley," not receiving a reply Kirby approached him quietly, Hanley had fallen asleep and with his face free of pain lines Kirby was reminded that the Lieutenant wasn't much older than he was. In sleep he looked more like 29 instead of 39, placing a hand on his shoulder gave it a light squeeze, "Hey Lieutenant."

Feeling the pressure on his shoulder Hanley slowly opened his eyes. Kirby? Sitting up straighter he groaned immediately tightening the arm around his ribs. "I must have fallen asleep, how long has it been?"

"Thirty minutes, just thought I'd check on you." How do you feel?

"Better, I think I'm going to need help getting out of here though." Kirby helped the Lieutenant from the water and once he was standing wrapped a blanket around his shoulders. "Give me a minute to dress and I'll take watch."

"I'll grab my pack." A few minutes later Kirby was back.

"It's all yours Kirby." The Lieutenant moved toward the front of the cave hearing what sounded like a splash, with a shake of his head and a grin he made his way to the mouth of the cave to take his turn at watch.

Kirby had been eager to try the spring and when the Lieutenant had walked away, stripped down and with a wide grin jumped in. With a sigh he allowed his body to float {man, this feels great} the warmth of the water soothing to his aching head and for the next thirty minutes he relaxed.

Hanley stood at the entrance of the cave with carbine held in both hands leaning against the opening scanning the area, so far they had been lucky but the Lieutenant wasn't sure if that luck would hold as there was still two days of walking in enemy territory before reaching base. The sun was starting to set and it would be dark in a few hours any light in the cave would be gone, at least it would be warm near the spring. In the distance he heard thunder, looking at the sky noticed the darkening clouds toward the north it would probably hit in a few hours, focusing on the distance Hanley straightened up quickly bracing his bad side with an arm for a second then took a pair of binoculars off his belt. He thought there had been movement, looking through the binoculars adjusted the lens, slowly scanned from left to right body tense, half way through his sweep he stopped. A group of German soldiers were heading in the direction of the cave, still a mile or so away {trying to get here before the storm, guess we aren't the only ones who know about it} focusing on the soldiers he counted eleven {Damn, too many to take out before they got us and if we stay here we'll be sitting ducks}. Gathering his pack, threw it over his shoulder wincing when it hit against his bad side and walked quickly toward the back of the cave to alert Kirby, when he was within a short distance he called out.

Kirby!

Kirby had just finished dressing when he heard the Lieutenant, turning around to face the taller man he could tell by the urgency in his voice that something was up…What's wrong Sir?

"We have to get out of here, there's a group of German soldiers heading this way looks like a storm is coming and they probably intend to use this cave as shelter, they're less than a mile and a half off so we don't have much time. We'll need to stay low because if I can see them through binoculars they'll be able to see us."

How many in the patrol Sir? Thinking if there was only two or three they would be able to take them out.

"There's eleven Kirby too many for us to take."

"We'd be trapped if we stayed here," (worriedly he caught Hanley's eyes)…What's the plan Lt?

"We head to the next break point, grab your gear, make sure nothing is left behind we don't want them to know we were here if it can be helped."

Both men moved quickly to the mouth of the cave, while Kirby kept an eye on the group of soldiers the Lieutenant took a moment to look over the map.

"Alright Kirby remember stay low and head south, across the top of the slope we'll have tree cover and maybe they won't see us."

Kirby put the binoculars away adjusted his pack, holding tight to his rifle stepped in behind the Lieutenant, staying close to the tree line the two men moved quickly and carefully away from the cave, stepping lightly trying not to leave a trail.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

They had put a few miles between them and the Germans when thunder roared across the sky, winds picked up, lightning could be seen intermittently but the rain had yet to fall. Hanley and Kirby had slowed from a jog to a quick walk, feeling confident that they had left the cave in good time. The Lieutenant stumbled and Kirby was there to keep him on his feet taking a quick glance at the man's face, it was pale and sweaty though the wind blew cool against their skin and he was breathing too fast, Kirby noticed how tightly his arm was wrapped around his left side {we need to stop before he collapses}.

"Lt. Hanley, we can take a short break no one is going to be out in this."

"Kirby…we're still…a few miles…from the next…stop point…the rain will be here… before long…I would rather…be under cover…when it hit." {Damn it's hard to breath}

Kirby worriedly glanced at the Lieutenant and came to a halt. "Sir, you need to take a break, remember what I said about your breathing."

Hanley stopped as well. "Can't catch…my breath...hard to breath."

"Lieutenant look at me." {Man, he's pale} "Breath with me, ok?"

Hanley winced as he tried to take in air. "Kirby…it…hurts when…I try…"

Bracing the Lieutenants shoulder with his hands he caught Hanley's eyes. "I want you to take a deep breath in and hold it for a few seconds, can you do that Sir?" "Ok, now exhale, slow and deep hold it, ok one more time, inhale and hold."

Hanley followed his instructions and after a few more tries his breathing became steadier though it still hurt.

Hanley glanced at the other man. "I think we should take a break, Kirby."

"Good decision Lt," Gradually the pain lines eased up on the man's face as he took a few more deep breaths, patting Hanley's shoulder Kirby stepped away.

Hanley ran a trembling hand across his forehead then gently pressed against the bandage on his temple, closing his eyes for a moment. "Remind me not to go on a two mile jog with a concussion and bruised ribs in the future Kirby (opening his eyes squinted at the two men standing in front of him, "Damn vision") that's an order."

"Yes Sir, no jogging with a concussion or bruised ribs." (Noticing the squinting eyes he couldn't help it) Does the order go for my twin as well…Sir?

Hanley groaned at the joke. "Yes, the order goes for both of you."

"Understood Lieutenant."

The wind was blowing harder and the smell of rain strong in the air, thunder and lightning were playing closer in the sky, it wouldn't be long now before the storm hit. With matching sighs the men adjusted packs and weapons then moved out hoping to make the next shelter before the storm.

They were less than a mile away from their destination when the Heavens opened and rain fell, cold and hard. Scanning the immediate area Lt. Hanley looked for a temporary shelter but there was nothing, no trees, no hills or rocks near, wiping the rain from his face he glanced at Kirby who had been looking for the same thing, catching each other's eyes they shook their heads. Hunching tired shoulders against the downpour, continued on their way, thirty minutes later their destination came into view, cautiously the two men approached the battered building. The Lieutenant indicated he would circle around the left while Kirby went right meeting at the door, quietly they moved staying close to the outer walls. Kirby tried to look through a window but couldn't get a clear view. When they were standing on opposite sides of the doorway the Lieutenant caught Kirby's eyes. Pointing at him motioned for Kirby to go in low then indicated he would go in high at a nod from the private Hanley held up three fingers and slowly bent each one in a three second count down. Throwing the door open the men went in quickly scanning the interior, looking for movement in the darkened building they met in the center of the room.

"Kirby it looks like we have the place to ourselves at least until the storm is over."

Do you think we could use the fireplace?

"I don't think we have much choice, we're soaked and the heat will at least warm us up."

Sitting his wet pack down near the fireplace Kirby used a flashlight to locate the stack of wood nestled between the wall and hearth, taking a few pieces he placed them in the fireplace and using some old newspaper, he had found, soon had a fire going. While Kirby had worked on warming the small building, Hanley had secured the front door, removing the pack from his back placed it on the floor near Kirby's then moved to stand near the window looking out. The rain was coming down hard making it difficult to see if anything moved outside, thunder was rolling overhead and every few minutes the sky would be lit by lightning {I don't think any patrols would be out in this but you never know}.

"I don't think we have to worry about patrols tonight but we'll still take turns keeping watch it would be nice to get out of these wet clothes but probably not wise, so we'll have to make do with sitting in front of the fire maybe we'll be dry by storms end."

"Lieutenant, I'm kind a hungry, how about we eat and then I'll take first watch while you rest a spell."

"Kirby, it's…"

Kirby interrupting the Lieutenant. "We're both wet and tired but you've been rubbing your side since we arrived, can tell by the way you're breathing you're in pain." "You should try to do the breathing exercises as much as you can it'll ease some of the discomfort and you should try to relax, it might help with the headache I know you're sporting." I need to change the bandage on your head and I can fix a wet compress for your side before you settle then you should really try to sleep maybe the fever will ease up."

With a small smile on his face Hanley asked. Is there anything else I _should_ do Kirby?

With a nervous glance at the Lieutenant apologized. "Sorry Lieutenant, I was just suggesting a course of action."

"I know Kirby and you're right but why don't you take care of the bandage first then we can both sit down and eat, afterwards I'll have no objection to a little rest."

Kirby went through his pack finding one bandage dry enough to replace the one on the Lieutenant's temple then checked the bruised ribs, placing a wet cloth on the ribs had Hanley hold the cloth in place as he sat down in front of the hearth, back resting against the stone while Kirby sat facing the fire as they ate. Both men shivered in their wet clothes but the fire was slowly starting to warm them up, twenty minutes later Hanley tipped his head back and closed his eyes.

Kirby stood up as the Lieutenant settled, scanning the man's features, pain lines were evident but his breathing seemed to be easier, {a bed would have been better for you Lieutenant though sitting up probably makes it easier to breath, I wasn't sure you'd listen to Ole Kirby}

"Saunders had told him, 'When the Lieutenant is hurt or sick he doesn't always rest even when it's the best thing for him, telling him to take it easy doesn't always work unless you out rank him and even then...Hanley...well let's just say our Lieutenant is too stubborn for his own good sometimes but if you _suggest_ that he take a rest or take it easy Lieutenant will listen as long as he knows it's the right thing to do.'"

{Saunders is pretty smart when it comes to you Lieutenant, then again Serge is pretty stubborn to, maybe coz he's a lot like you}. With that thought in mind Kirby moved to the window to start his watch, checking the time it was seven o'clock the Lieutenant would relieve Kirby at one allowing him to sleep. Then they would head out around seven the next morning {I sure hope we can make it to base by tomorrow night, we're running low on rations and the Lieutenant needs to see a doctor, I know his vision is still messing up but at least he hasn't been sick again}...With one more glance at the Lieutenant, he settled in waking the Lieutenant every two hours to ask him a few questions which he would answer then promptly fall back to sleep. At one they switched places, Kirby took the Lieutenant's seat against the hearth while the Lieutenant took up position by the window.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Hanley scanned the trees outside, the storm had passed, thunder and lightning were absent from the sky and only a light rain was falling just enough to keep a body inside and for the next six hours Hanley hoped that was true and the Germans would stay put till daylight. He and Kirby were only about five miles from the cave {I hope that's enough of a gap to keep them off our tail at least until we move out in the morning}…He was looking forward to reaching base camp tomorrow night as he and Kirby could use a solid night's sleep. Light was starting to appear in the sky, he checked the time it was six o'clock in an hour they would start the last leg of their journey. For the next hour he reviewed the trail they would be taking, made a mental note on where to refill canteens and watched the sun rise.

"Kirby…Kirby time to get up." (Waiting as the man opened his eyes) "If you want to eat something before we head out you better get a move on."

Sitting Indian style Kirby pulled one of the three remaining rations out and proceeded to eat, drinking a little water in between bites. When he had finished stood up taking a nice slow stretch hearing a few joints pop as he did, noticing his clothes were nice and dry {Lieutenant must have kept the fire going all night}. Kirby glanced over at the Lieutenant. Are you going to eat sir?

"No, I'm not very hungry, we can take time to freshen up then we need to move out."

Twenty minutes later they killed the fire, smoothing the ashes out then shouldered their packs and with weapons in hand they moved outside heading toward base. For the first hour of walking neither man spoke, both men concentrating on the terrain watching for booby traps and constantly scanning for movement around them. The sky was overcast but for the moment no rain fell, though a gentle breeze blew against the men's faces.

Kirby figured they would be back in camp by night fall if they maintained the current pace and as long as it didn't start raining. The Lieutenant was moving a little stiffly but hadn't slowed down, as Kirby glanced over caught Hanley pressing a couple of fingers against the head wound {must be bothering him again} checking his watch he read nine fifteen, they had been traveling for almost two hours and figured the Lieutenant would call a halt soon. If he didn't call break by ten Kirby would suggest it as he was getting a bit thirsty and wouldn't mind sitting for a few minutes, {besides the Lieutenant should be getting hungry he hasn't eaten since last night even then he only had a few crackers giving the rest of his rations to me,}…He was either too tired to eat or he couldn't eat.

Hanley had stopped to check the map, groaning in frustration as his vision played up, closing his eyes he pressed lightly against the bandaged cut.

When Lt. Hanley stopped and pulled the map out Kirby thought he was going to call break and had come to a halt beside him. When the man had let out a groan instead Kirby glanced quickly at him (Hanley stood with eyes closed one hand holding the map the other pressing against the head wound)

Lieutenant, what's wrong?

Hanley opened his eyes, with a sigh he passed the map to Kirby. Can you check this? "Make sure we're heading in the right direction the rock spring should be fifteen minutes southeast but I can't see the map clear enough to confirm it…I've marked the areas we've covered up to this point."

"Sure Lieutenant." (After scanning the map he nodded) "You're right the spring shouldn't be more than a quarter mile from here." (He passed the map back)…Can you see alright now?

"Things are still a little blurry." He took a hand shakily over his face wiping at the perspiration caused by overheated skin. {Haven't felt this tired for a long time} "You can take point Kirby, once we reach the spring we'll take a break then head on and as long as the weather holds we should be able to make base before midnight."

"It'll be nice to get back, could use a good night's sleep and a decent meal." What about you Lt?

"I'll end up at Medical, seems I've spent the good part of the last three months there."

Kirby thought about that, it was true about three months ago Hanley had been shot and captured by the Germans almost died due to an infection caused by lack of medical attention. Then about a month back he had been shot in the shoulder when he and Caje had been scouting for a German outpost and ran into a patrol, according to the Cajun, Hanley had pushed himself to the point of exhaustion to get back with important Intel and a fever had almost taken him. Too stubborn for his own good is right and chances are the man _would_ be laid up for a few days once they made it back to base…

"The rest will do you good Lieutenant."

"I know Kirby but I'm not very good at sitting around, let's head out."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Twenty minutes later the men were standing beside the spring, Lt. Hanley found a spot under a tree about fifteen feet from the water's edge and sat down. Kirby refilled the canteens and moved to stand near the Lieutenant, before sitting he placed a hand on the man's forehead checking the fever, it was a lot warmer, glancing at the man's face noted the unnatural flush then he touched the man's arm and felt the heat through his shirt.

Lieutenant?

Opening tired eyes Hanley looked up catching the worried expression on Kirby's face. What's wrong?

"Lieutenant, Your fevers up." How do you feel?

"Tired and hot…My head hurts."

"Ok, Sit still I'll be right back." He quickly moved to the spring and wet two pieces of cloth, returning to the Lieutenant's side he placed one on the back of his neck and the other on his forehead.

"Thanks, we should get going."

Why don't we take a few more minutes Lt? A little longer isn't going to hurt is it?"

"Alright, fifteen more minutes then we have to move on."

Kirby wet the cloths once more during the fifteen minutes, Lt. Hanley had dozed off and as tempted as Kirby was to sit for a while longer he knew the Lieutenant wouldn't be happy if they went past the time given, he nudged the sleeping man.

"Time to get going Lieutenant."

Hanley removed the cloths handing them back to Kirby, getting to his feet leaned against the tree for a moment feeling light headed, shrugging it off, picked up his carbine and hung the pack over his shoulder…You ready Kirby? "We have a couple hours of walking to do before we hit the next rest point."

"Ready Lieutenant."

During the walk Kirby tried to keep an eye on Hanley but the man kept a few steps behind watching their backs while he watched for traps or movement in the front. Checking his watch it was going on eleven thirty they should be at their destination by twelve thirty or one {I sure could use a meal and a break bet the Lieutenant could to} "Lieutenant…How ya doing?"

"Still on my feet." {For now, if this fever gets any worse I won't be}

Wiping at the sweat on his face he thought of the miles still to cover wandering if he'd make it under his own steam. Glancing at his watch estimated they still had an hour to go before reaching the next shelter, picking up his pace moved beside Kirby.

Have you seen any sign or tracks that might indicate a patrol?

"Nothing yet sir, no tracks or litter if a patrol did come this way they didn't stay long enough to take a break or leave trail, looks like another storm is going to hit if you go by the clouds moving in, so if there are Patrols out they'll probably be seeking shelter."

"If it's anything like the last storm you're probably right let's hope we make it to our destination before it hits."

"I'm with you Lieutenant."

The men continued on as the sky darkened and sounds of thunder moved closer, wind was picking up running cold through Hanley's body, pulling his jacket tighter, tried to keep what warmth his body was generating from escaping, beside him Kirby was doing the same.

Kirby raised his voice to be heard over the wind. How much further do you think the stable is Lt?

"Should be over the next rise about fifteen minutes." How you doing Kirby?

"Be better if the wind was a little warmer, it sure is sending a chill through my bones."

"Least it hasn't started raining."

"You're right about that Lieutenant."

The next few minutes neither man spoke as they couldn't hear each other over the wind and as the stable came into view both men increased their speed as the first drops of rain fell. Hanley and Kirby moved toward the back wall of the stable, setting their packs down took a look around it was old but the roof was sound and the side walls were still intact even though there was no front wall if you stayed toward the back corners it made a good shelter from the elements. Someone had installed a wooden floor at one point and it was still in good enough condition that you didn't have to sit in the dirt, tiredly the men sat in the furthest corner relieved to be off their feet for a little time. Digging through their packs each man pulled out rations and began to eat.

Hanley had found the canned items in his rations were not very appealing to his stomach, over the last two days he had only eaten the crackers contained in the kits, he wasn't sure if it was because of the concussion or the fever but his appetite was off. Knowing he had to eat something slowly nibbled on the crackers from his current rations taking a sip of water in between bites…Hey Kirby, you want the rest of this? "I'm not very hungry."

Having finished his rations and finding he was still hungry looked over at Hanley. Sure you don't want it? "You haven't eaten much the past few days."

"Haven't had much appetite and besides with the way my stomach has been acting lately if I ate anything but crackers I'm liable to end up like the other night and trust me I don't want another episode like that."

Kirby agreed, when Hanley had been sick that first night he had been in a world of hurt, after the dry heaves finally quit he could barely stand his side had hurt every time he had taken a breath and his headache was so bad it had taken over an hour before Lt. Hanley could finally relax enough to fall asleep.{don't blame you Lt, without anything to ease the pain I wouldn't want to go through that either} "If you're sure then I'll take it, thanks."

Hanley nodded tipped his head back against the stable wall closed his eyes, listening to the storm as it raged, he'd always enjoyed storms. Mother Nature at her worst but to him they had always been soothing until he joined Uncle Sam's Army that is. Now thunder and lightning reminded him of tanks, gun fire, explosions and land mines, shaking off the negative aspects of the storm he tried to relax. Finishing off the crackers he took a sip of water capped the canteen and placed it on the floor beside him, hearing Kirby whistling softly as he shuffled his cards, recognizing the tune, smiled. Whether Kirby knew it or not the tune was an old French lullaby, Caje would sometimes use it when the scout had trouble sleeping. Not able to resist the soft tune and his body's need to rest the Lieutenant soon fell asleep.

After eating Kirby had decided to play a game of solitaire, glancing at Hanley could tell the man was having trouble relaxing {probably the thunder and lightning}. Twenty minutes passed and he could still hear Hanley moving around Kirby suddenly remembered something that Caje had told him once and with a grin started whistling softly. Ten minutes later not having heard any movement from the Lieutenant, Kirby cast a glance toward him, the man was sleeping quietly {Caje was right, if a body is tired and can't relax all you need is the right tune and a body couldn't help but fall asleep, "I owe ya one buddy"} putting up his cards Kirby stood and moved to the front of the stable. Closing his eyes for a moment as the wind blew a little rain in his direction, feeling the cool drops against his face, taking a deep breath he watched as lightening flashed across the sky. Kirby had always liked storms even as a little boy he remembered standing on the porch back home during a really good storm watching lightning strike in the distance, jumping at the sound of an unexpected loud burst of thunder. Man, he missed home, his family and friends but to be fair he had made some new friends here, Caje, Billy, Brockmeyer even Little John, all were good men so were Sgt. Saunders and Lt. Hanley.

Those two men had been through a lot since joining King Company, multiple gunshot wounds, (though most of the men had been injured at one time or another it seemed Hanley and Saunders got more than their share of injuries) explosions from enemy shells, both had been captured by the enemy, tortured, beaten but still they had managed to escape their captors, both were strong willed, stubborn and neither man knew what "give up" meant. They never asked a man under their command to do something that they weren't willing to do themselves, tried to protect their men as best they could and tried hard to protect each other.

The friendship between those two men ran deep, Caje had told him Hanley and Saunders were like brothers and had known each other since before he and the rest of the guys in King Company had ever met, didn't always agree but always respected the others opinion. Kirby smiled as he recalled Caje telling him that before Hanley was a Lieutenant, he and Saunders used to compete for the same women and once after Hanley had made Lieutenant had caught Saunders trying to sneak off base to see a woman. Turned out she was the same one Hanley had been seeing and when the Lieutenant found out he pulled rank on Saunders, kept him from leaving base for two weeks. In the end it didn't matter because the woman started seeing a 1st Lieutenant from Fox Company.

Kirby shook his head still grinning then became aware that the wind was cooler, wrapping his arms around his chest made his way toward the back of the stable. Kneeling beside the Lieutenant placed a hand on the sleeping man's forehead {you're really warm} he was perspiring again as well. Kirby took the two pieces of cloth he had used earlier, stepped toward the stable opening and let the rain soak them, kneeling beside the Lieutenant, placed one cloth around his neck and used the other to wipe the man's face down then let the cloth rest on his forehead. Clearing out the area beside where the Lieutenant sat, trying not to wake him eased the man into a prone position along the back wall, removing the Lieutenant's blanket from his pack, put it to the side placing the pack behind his head to use as a pillow then covered him with the blanket just below his waist. Lieutenant Hanley didn't even stir, which made Kirby realize just how tired the man was between the concussion, bruised ribs and fever Hanley was wearing down. After replacing the compress on Hanley's side Kirby pulled his own blanket out of his pack and sat down beside the sleeping man so he could keep track of the fever, placing the carbine beside Hanley. Wrapping a blanket around his own shoulders placed the browning in his lap keeping watch as the Lieutenant slept.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The storm continued for two hours before easing up, gradually the rain ceased, Kirby had been keeping an eye on the Lieutenant while the storm ran its course. Occasionally he would check the head wound then place a hand on the man's forehead to gauge the heat of the fever. Hanley was restless, mumbling in his sleep and the last time Kirby had checked the fever felt higher so he had wet the cloths again but they didn't seem to be doing any good, the man wouldn't settle. Kirby placed a hand on the man's left shoulder squeezed gently and began to talk quietly.

"You know Lieutenant, keep this up I'll have to tell the guys that you're not a superman." "Some of them think you're indestructible, considering some of the things that have happened to you during the past three years I understand why they might think that, wouldn't want to tell them you're human after all, that would ruin their image of you." As he spoke the Lieutenant settled down, Kirby could feel some of the tension ease from the sleeping man's shoulder, thirty minutes later he woke him.

"Lieutenant, Lt. Hanley the storm is over time to wake up."

How long have I slept? Realizing that he was lying on the floor, caught Kirby's eyes, "I don't remember lying down." Sitting up he leaned back against the wall.

"Well, I thought you would rest easier that way…You've only slept a couple of hours…Rain stopped a few minutes ago figured you'd want to move out."

"You're right Kirby probably been here to long as it is." Standing up Hanley closed his eyes against a bout of dizziness.

"Easy Lieutenant." (Putting a hand out he braced it against Hanley's chest)…You alright Sir?

"Just a little light headed." (Opening his eyes) "I'm ok now."

Kirby examined the Lieutenant's face {he's really pale under those flushed cheeks} removed his hand and stepped back, bending down he picked up the Lieutenant's pack and carbine handing them off to him. Folding the blankets he put them in his pack and tying the two damp cloths to the pack he hooked it over a shoulder, picked up his browning and stood beside the Lieutenant.

Hanley had replaced the canteen on his belt and was looking over the map, checking the time he made note {five thirty, we lost two hours waiting on the storm to quit but if we don't have to stop for more than ten or fifteen minutes at a time we can still make it to base by at least two am} "I figure we'll be at base in about eight hours if another storm doesn't hit and if we limit our breaks." What do you think?

Scanning the Lieutenant's face Kirby hesitated before answering. Hanley was pale, perspiration beading his features, pain lines were showing around his eyes and mouth and those green eyes had a glazed look from the fever, though he stood tall and straight there was a weariness in his stance, his right arm was held lightly against his left side and Kirby could see a slight tremor in the hand holding the map {He looks like a man nearing the end of his proverbial rope and I don't know that he'll make it back under his own steam} "Sounds about right, Lieutenant."

Hanely knew why Kirby had hesitated {probably waiting for me to collapse, can't say that I won't but I'll go as far as I can before I do} "I'll try not to drop until we hit base Kirby (with a tired smile) can't make any promises though."

Kirby returned the smile. "That could pose a problem Lieutenant but reckon we'll cross that bridge if we come to it."

"Let's head out."

Tightening the grip on their weapons they moved on, Hanley was trying to maintain a pace that would keep them moving and not aggravate his injuries but it wasn't easy as every step he took seemed to cause an ache in his side or head, he was sweating more and as the wind blew against his heated skin the shivering increased. Pausing to tighten the belt on his jacket, Kirby stopped beside him.

You ok, Lt?

"Still standing Kirby, which is better than the alternative don't you think."

"Yes Sir."

"We'll be coming up to a small stream in about fifteen minutes, passing a hand over his face he glanced at the sky." "We can take a break and fill the canteens when we get there but let's not stay too long it'll be dark soon."

Reaching the stream refilled their canteens then they sat quietly on the grassy bank listening to their surroundings, eyes scanning for movement, Kirby dipped one of the cloths into the stream and placed it around the Lt's neck.

"We'll need to stay alert from here on out, with all that cloud cover there's very little moonlight to see by, wouldn't want to step somewhere we shouldn't." Wiping the sweat from his face, glanced at his watch with a sigh tried to gather enough energy to stand.

Kirby sensing the Lieutenant was about to call an end to their break stood up adjusted his pack and browning on his left shoulder, glancing at Lt. Hanley, held out his right arm.

"Here Sir give me your hand." Clasping the Lt's left hand, pulled him up staying close when the Lieutenant swayed, looking at his face Kirby figured the nausea and dizziness were back and gave Hanley a few moments to collect himself. "Easy Lieutenant I'm right here."

After a few minutes the Lieutenant straightened his shoulders, took a couple of slow deep breaths and opened his eyes.

"Lets head out Kirby." What time do you have?

Kirby used his flashlight to read the watch face. "Seven forty-five Lieutenant."

Pulling the map from his jacket moved closer to Kirby and with the glow from the flashlight pointed out where he thought they were, indicated with a forefinger the direction they needed to go tapping the map when he located their next stop.

"We should reach here within two hours it'll be our last chance to fill the canteens there isn't another water source until we hit camp." "From the stream we'll head southeast on the main trail then we head south into the trees you need to memorize the route we won't be able to use the flashlights again, not with that patrol at our backs."

"Maybe we'll run into some of our guys out on patrol."

"I wouldn't mind that a bit."

The men studied the map for a few minutes then Hanley put it back in his jacket with a final check of weapons they moved out Kirby leading, Hanley following close behind.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

A few hours later they made it to the last stream, as soon as they came to a halt they each took a long drink from their canteen and while Kirby made sure both containers were filled to the top, Hanley looked for a place to sit. Hooking his canteen to his belt Kirby moved toward Hanley who had found a seat under a tree.

There was just enough light for Kirby to see Hanley's face, as he placed a hand on the man's forehead he could see the shivering had increased.

"Lieutenant, here's your canteen." (Placing it beside him) "I'll be right back."

Walking to the stream he re-wet the cloths moving back to the Lieutenant knelt beside him placed one around his neck and used the other to wipe the man's face (pausing for a moment when the Lieutenant opened fever glazed eyes and stared at him) Lt. Hanley you with me? How are you feeling?

Hanley blinked a few times and answered. "I feel lousy Kirby but that doesn't…"

Kirby cut the man off before he could finish his sentence. "I know Lieutenant 'that doesn't matter because we still have to get back to camp', yeah, yeah I've heard it before."

Hanley tensed. "Kirby!"

"Sorry Lieutenant but it "does matter," you're burning up and those chills aren't going to go away just because you try to ignore them, I bet your side is pretty uncomfortable and you've been rubbing that bandage on your cut so I'm guessing your head hurts as well."

"Kirby, I…"

"No, I'm going to check the cut then you're going to sit there for fifteen minutes before we head out…Sir."

Hanley stared at Kirby, didn't know whether to court martial him for insubordination or have another talk with Saunders about the men under his command. {they'll all be acting like him if I don't put a stop to it, first Caje now Kirby} with a small shake of his head he focused on Kirby.

While the Lieutenant was deciding whether or not to bring charges against him, Kirby pulled a fresh cloth from his pack along with the adhesive tape, proceeded to change the old bandage cleaning the cut with water from his canteen, replacing the adhesive strips with fresh ones and soon the wound was taken care of. Kirby had been avoiding the Lt's eyes while he worked.

Hanley let out a tired sigh. "I think you're right a few extra minutes wouldn't hurt."

Looking up Kirby caught the smirk on the Lt's face and smiled {maybe he won't court martial me after all}.

The Lieutenant sat back eyes closed. Kirby stood up taking the canteens and refilling them at the stream once more before sitting down next to the sleeping man, fifteen minutes was all the Lieutenant would agree to.

Ten minutes into the break Kirby tensed, hearing movement, swiftly he covered the Lieutenants mouth with his hand causing Hanley to tense, waking immediately. Then holding his gaze, Kirby moved close enough to whisper a warning. "There's someone coming from the north Sir we need to take cover, at the Lieutenants nod Kirby removed his hand, Hanley grabbed his pack and carbine as quickly and quietly as he could followed Kirby into the trees." They hadn't made a sound as they moved into the dense tree cover, close enough to see but not be seen, a few minutes later two German soldiers came into view moving toward the stream.

Hanley and Kirby remained motionless as they watched the two men. While one soldier filled the canteens and splashed water on his face the other kept watch, weapon ready. When the canteens were full the two men stood close talking low, too far for Hanley and Kirby to be able to make out what they were saying. At a motion from Hanley, Kirby stretched out on his stomach moving closer to the Germans when he could hear their words he signaled back. Kirby didn't speak a lot of German but he understood it well enough, thanks to Brockmeyer.

First German: _Die Art und Weise denken Sie, die Amerikaner gingin?_

Second German: " _Nicht sicher, Ver foldten wir sie aus dem Schuppen aber der regen wusch die Spur_."

First German: " _Es solle eine amerikanische Basis mehrere Meilen von hier, sudostlich denke ich." Hat der Kapitan dass wir uns, es auszuprobieren?_

Second German: " _Der Kapitan sagte, so weit zu erkunden wie dieser Strom dann treffin ihn wieder auf der Spur_."

First German: _Sollte nicht sehen wir, wenn es eine Basis, bewor sie auf eine Reihe von Ungereimtheiten_ _?_

Second German: " _Er will uns nicht so weit gehen ohne Sicherung, der Rest der Patrouille ist nur ein paar Meilen zuruck, wir treffen uns mit ihnen und gehen, was befiehlt der Kapitan an diesam Punkt."_

First German: _Wie funktioniert der Kapitan weib es war Amerikaner, did did Weinkellerei blies_?

Second German: " _Als wir durch die Trummer gehen fond ein amerikanischer Helm fur einen offizier."_

First German: " _Ein amerikinischer offizier ware ein groBer Preis fur den Kapitan zu sein._ "

Second German: " _Ja, ware es durchaus ein Geschenk fur seine Kommandanten. Wir besser den Kopf zuruck._ "

Kirby had paled when he realized that the two men had been tracking them {good thing it rained or they would have found us by now} watching as the two Germans turned back in the direction they had come. Kirby wait for twenty minutes just to make sure the soldiers were gone before moving back to the Lieutenant.

Could you understand anything Kirby?

"Yes Sir, they tracked us from the winery, their Captain and the rest of the patrol are a few miles back…Sir they found your helmet, so they know there's an American Officer in the area, I think once those two meet up with the rest of their men they'll be heading this way…Somehow the Captain heard there might be an American camp not far from here and is on the way to check it out."

"Damn, we're about four hours from base, it'll take those soldiers about thirty minutes to meet up with their patrol, another thirty or forty minutes to get back here…Gives us about an hour and fifteen minutes to put some distance between us, we're going to have to move fast and try not to leave a trail for them to follow...Check your weapon Kirby and keep it ready in case you have to use it." With his carbine held tight the Lieutenant nodded at Kirby. "Let's move."

The men had maintained a quick pace while trying to watch the ground and keep an eye on their back trail, they didn't speak during the walk, voices would carry in the quiet of the night, they moved from the main trail into a dense forest looking for the markings left by Velasquez on their original patrol to the Winery. The markings were hard to see in the dark but if you knew what to look for you'd be able to follow with ease, taking a moment to locate the first one Kirby turned to the Lieutenant.

"Here's the first one Sir, it was a good idea to have Velasquez make the marks…This trail will cut off several miles from our walk." Do you think the Germans will stay on the main trail?

Hanley took a moment to wipe at the sweat on his face and take a drink. "I think they will because it's safer to travel on in the dark, if the Captain is in a hurry to find our base he'll stay on the easiest route (glancing at his watch) it's eleven thirty, we've been making good time, so there's a good chance will be on base in a few hours."

Glancing at the Lieutenant, Kirby could tell that the proverbial rope Lt. Hanley was holding on too was getting shorter and shorter with ground still to cover and an enemy patrol to stay ahead of, he knew the Lieutenant would be pushing to keep moving. Kirby took a drink while looking ahead trying to locate the next marker then putting away his canteen wait for Hanley to give the order to move out.

 **Stay tuned for a word from the writer...The German conversation between the two soldiers was brought to you through Google translate so forgive me if the phrases aren't exact. I tried to get as close as I could to the english phrasing...Now, On with the Story!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Starting off again the men followed the markings until they reached the end of the forest, they would need to cross an open field to get to the next set of trees before continuing on. Unfortunately there was little cover between where they were and where they needed to be, coming to a halt, both men scanned the area looking for some type of coverage but until you hit the other side there was nothing.

"Looks like we make a run for it and hope no one is around to see us, glancing at Kirby…Ready!"

"Sir, that's a good bit of ground to cover." (At the Lieutenant's look) "You ordered me to remind you not to run with a concussion or bruised ribs, Sir."

"I know but we have to move fast and it can't be helped let's go."

They took off across the meadow covering the ground quickly and within minutes had entered the trees pausing to locate the next set of markings. While Kirby moved among the trees searching, Hanley found himself collapsing against a tree hugging his side and holding his head, watching their back trail as Kirby searched.

{not one of my better ideas, Hanley could feel the sweat pouring down his body and his side was protesting loudly, closing his eyes for just a moment tried to take a deep breath while his body continued to shake, Damn fever!} at Kirby's voice he turned around.

Kirby made his way back to Hanley. "Lieutenant, I found the next set of marking's...stopping in mid-sentence when he caught sight of the Lieutenant…Hey, you alright?

Hanley ignored the question. What time do you have Kirby?

"It's almost twelve." How far do you think we are from camp Lt?

"Maybe six miles if I remember right this forest ends about five miles from where our camp should be and we better get moving in case the German Captain sent more scouts out when those two soldiers reported back." Stepping away from the tree the Lieutenant found himself on his knees with Kirby kneeling beside him.

Lt! Lt!

Looking confused the LT asked…What happened?

"Not sure, your face lost color then you dropped."

"I felt a little dizzy, groaning he pressed his right hand against the head wound {Damn, I'll be glad to hit base}."

"Let's see if you can stand." Kirby placed a shoulder under Hanley's right arm then slowly eased the Lieutenant to his feet for a moment it looked like the man was going to collapse then he pulled it together and stood on his own…Do you want to rest for a few minutes?

"We can't…Not yet anyway…Let's keep going til we get closer to camp." {That way if I pass out he won't have to go far to get help}.

With Kirby in the lead they followed the markers reaching the end of the trees Lieutenant called a halt the route to camp would run east from the tree line taking Hanley and Kirby close to the path the German's would be traveling. Hanley scanned the area, absently rubbing a finger across the bandage on his forehead there were a few scattered trees in the direction they would be heading wide enough to provide cover if the German's caught up with them but it would be risky. Lt. Hanley would have felt better if he could have sent Kirby to check out the back trail and get an idea of where the German's were but that would be too risky as well.

"Could use a few more men."

What Lieutenant?

"I was just thinking it would be nice to have a few men to scout the back trail and get a location on the Kraut's."

"I figure they're about three miles back." You said camp would be about five miles from here, right?

"Yes, the route we take veers to the east about two miles then we cut south along the main trail which is the direction the Germans will be coming (tiredly he closed his eyes) we need to keep the distance between us and that patrol, so stay alert." Glancing at Kirby he gave the order to move out.

They had covered about two miles and were passing by a small stand of trees when Hanley started to feel light-headed again, he was shivering so hard from the fever that it was messing with his balance. Wrapping an arm around his ribcage did nothing to ease the ache and he had to close his eyes as things were starting to spin at an alarmingly fast rate {Damn}.

Kirby!

At the LT's call Kirby glanced over, immediately moving to Hanley's side, wrapped an arm around the man's waist, quickly scanned the area then lead the Lieutenant toward a nearby tree.

"Easy Lieutenant, Let's get you sitting down."

Eyes still closed Hanley let Kirby guide him to the tree and once seated he put his head back left knee bent trying to ease the pain in his side. The moon light was bright enough for Kirby to tell Lt. Hanley had finally reached the end of his rope. His face was pale under the flush of fever, sweat covered his skin

Kirby knelt beside Hanley. Lieutenant, how do you feel?

Hanley spoke quietly. "Like I'm walking through fire, this shivering is doing a number on my ribs, my head is pounding a minute ago everything was spinning (with a groan he pressed the heel of his left hand lightly against the bandage on his temple) My head really hurts, Kirby."

Lieutenant I wish I had something to give you." Reaching into his pack Kirby pulled out the blanket." "Lieutenant lean forward a little just enough to wrap this blanket around you."

"We can't stay here Kirby, we'll lose time and that German patrol could catch up to us."

"I know Lieutenant, you can keep the blanket on your shoulders while we walk."

"Between the headache and shakes my balance is off, I've managed to get this far but it's getting worse (tiredly) We've got three miles to go and I don't know if I can."

While Hanley spoke Kirby wet a cloth and pressed it against Hanley's forehead. "Sure you can Lieutenant, I'll help you."

Hanley's fever glazed green eyes looked into worried brown ones. How?

Remember the French boy Gilbert? (Hanley nodded) "The way I figure it, if he could act as a crutch for you then I should be able to,(holding the Lt's gaze) "I may not be able to carry you Lieutenant but my shoulders are strong enough to keep you on your feet a little longer."

Hanley held Kirby's gaze for a moment then gave him a tired smile. "Alright Kirby I'll try not to pass out til we reach camp."

"I'd appreciate that Sir."

Getting Hanley back on his feet wasn't hard, keeping him on his feet is where it got tricky. When Kirby helped Hanley to stand the minute he opened his eyes the world spun and he almost ended up back on the ground. Closing his eyes quickly he stood leaning against a tree taking several deep breaths while Kirby picked up the carbine and the Lt's pack settling both items on Hanley's right shoulder. Then Kirby moved to support the Lieutenant glancing at him.

Kirby: You ready Lieutenant?

Hanley: "Let's give it a try."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

With Kirby assisting Hanley the two men traveled at a steady pace not knowing how far back the enemy patrol was could only hope to reach base before the Germans caught up to them. Kirby had been keeping an eye on the Lt's condition by gauging how much of the man's weight rest on his own shoulders. The man was all muscle and right now about fifty percent of that muscle was being supported by Kirby.

How you doing? Lt. Hanley, are you alright?

Hanley was trying to stay on his feet but it was getting harder and for the past few minutes he had been unfocused, moving automatically with Kirby's support. He heard the man speak but it sounded like it was coming from a distance and it took him a moment to understand what the man had asked. "Am fine, how much further do you think we have to go?"

"I figure another mile we'll be in camp should run into the night sentry in (checking his watch) twenty or thirty minutes." Stopping for a moment Kirby readjusted the Lt's arm on his shoulders glancing at the Lt's face as he did. {Man, he sure is pale the fever has really kicked up, Kirby could feel the heat coming off the Lieutenant as he supported him the constant shivers that coursed through the man's body, must be doing a number on his side} the blanket was offering some comfort but the man needed to be off his feet. Sir, do you want to stop for a moment and take a drink?

"If I stop Kirby I may not start again."

Thirty minutes later they made it to camp and Kirby would have jumped for joy if it wasn't for the fact he was supporting the Lieutenant.

"We made it Sir."

Hanley straightened up, body tense as he scanned the area listening for the normal sounds of an active camp. Kirby! Do you notice anything about the camp?

As the Lieutenant took more of his own weight, Kirby felt Hanley's back muscles tense through the arm he still had around the Lt's waist. "It's too quiet there should be some type of noise. " Where's the night watchman?

Hanley wiping sweat out of his eyes, removed the blanket from his shoulder handing it off to Kirby who put it back in his pack, pulling the carbine off his shoulders the LT gripped it tightly in both hands. "If anyone was here, they would have stopped us by now."

"They must have moved camp, if that's the case how are we gonna find them in the dark?"

"Let's check around and see if we can get a better idea of what happened you take the left side I'll go right, we'll meet near the building we used as OC the water barrels should be next to it and we can refill our canteens (catching Kirby's eyes) take a quick look and grab whatever you think we can use, meet me by the barrels in twenty minutes and Stay alert."

"You do the same Lieutenant."

Twenty minutes later Hanley and Kirby met where the barrels had been positioned but now there was only one, it had just enough water left in it to fill their canteens. Walking toward the center of the camp the men tried to figure out what direction to take.

"The Platoon didn't leave in a hurry so battalion must have sent orders to move, except for the water I couldn't find anything useful during my check." Did you have any luck Kirby?

"Nothing Lieutenant, our guys cleaned the camp out pretty good before they left. Lt. Hanley?"

Yeah Kirby?

If Captain Jampel knew we would be coming back here, why didn't he leave a few men to let us know what was going on?

"If the Captain couldn't leave a man maybe he would have left something else. Kirby, he would have left us a sign, it would be small, something positioned in such a way you wouldn't notice."

"Unless you knew to look for it." (Scanning the area it was hard to see much of anything, there wasn't a lot of light) "It's hard to see anything without using our flashlights Lieutenant."

"Can't use them Kirby they would make us easy targets and can't spend a lot of time looking because of the German patrol."

Kirby glanced at the Lieutenant. "Then we have to narrow our search area, we know they headed either to the South or further East, right."

"East end of the camp would be toward the old stable used as a sleeping area and south would start from the water barrel." Wait a minute! Suddenly the Lt moved quickly toward the water barrel knelt down and stared…The moonlight reflected on a small pool of water, a small pool of water in the shape of an arrow…Do you see it Kirby?

(Kneeling beside the Lieutenant) "They went south, Lieutenant, look (pointing at another pool of water only this was in the shape of an S)…Is it an S or an 8?

(Leaning forward) "Number eight, Kirby."

Kirby grinned, "They moved eight miles south."

"If we're reading the signs correctly then yes, let's move out." As he stood the Lieutenant lost his balance and would have fallen if Kirby hadn't wrapped an arm around his waist giving him time to recover

"Easy LT!" Are you alright?

Hanley wearily answered, "I don't know Kirby but we better move while I can still walk or you might end up having to drag me to camp."

"That _would_ be easier than carrying you Sir."

"I suppose it would but let's use that as a last resort, I don't think my ribs could take the pounding."

"Yes Sir."

Kirby draped the browning and his pack over his left shoulder while Hanley slung the carbine and pack over his right, supporting the Lieutenant, Kirby led them out of the camp erasing the water signs as they left.

An hour later found Kirby worriedly looking at the sky, lightning was flashing a few miles to the north with thunder rolling behind. The wind had picked up and he knew they wouldn't be able to out run the storm coming their way. Glancing over at Lt. Hanley, he was doing a good job of staying on his feet but Kirby could see it wasn't easy, the man looked like he would pass out any second and Kirby figured it was only his determination not to that was keeping the man going. {It's taking a toll on him}

Hey, Lieutenant, how you doing? Receiving no reply he tried again…Lt Hanley are you ok?

How much further Kirby?

I'm not sure but I think four or five miles, that storm is getting closer we should probably look for shelter before it hits."

"Kirby, we can't stop again."

What about the storm LT?

Hanley looked up scanning the sky, rain would probably hit before they reached camp. {Damn, if we continue and get caught in the storm I'll be in worse shape than I already am…Barely able to stay on my feet as it is, if Kirby wasn't helping…with a sigh he rubbed his forehead} "We keep heading for camp (as Kirby started to protest) on the way we look for shelter just in case the storm hits."

"Ok LT."

Continuing on the men kept an eye out for any likely shelter while Kirby continued to keep Lt. Hanley on his feet, which was getting harder to do the more ground they covered. The man was worn out, when Kirby had caught a glimpse of his face a few minutes ago it was pale as the moonlight, stubbornly focused on the path ahead his fever glazed eyes were continually scanning the surrounding area. Kirby was getting tired to but knew they wouldn't stop until the Lieutenant either made it to camp or passed out. It was at this point that the storm caught up with them and rain began to fall.

"Hell, just what we needed, Kirby have you seen anything that could be used as a temporary shelter?"

"Not yet, Sir." (Adjusting the Lt's arm around his shoulders he tightened the grip he had on Hanley's waist) "Hate to say it Lieutenant, I think we're gonna have to keep trying for the camp, there isn't anything out here."

"I agree, we're only a few miles out, maybe we'll run into some of our men it would make finding camp a little easier and a lot faster than trying to find it on our own."

"It sure would, meanwhile we're getting soaked and that isn't doing you any good."

"No, it isn't doing either one of us any good Kirby but it can't be helped, let's keep going and maybe we'll get lucky." {I'll be lucky if I'm still on my feet when we hit camp}.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

A short time later the Lieutenant stumbled, falling to his knees the carbine coming loose from his hand as he tried to catch himself, Kirby had kept a tight hold on him so at this point both man were kneeling in the wet grass. Hanley's head was bowed, Kirby tried to get a glimpse of the man's face.

Lieutenant!

Hanley raised his head and Kirby caught the green eyes, holding the man's gaze he spoke.

"I know you're tired Sir but it can't be much further."

(quietly) "Kirby, I'm played out."

"I won't leave you out here Lieutenant, I can't, we don't know how close the camp is and the longer you're out here the more at risk you are."

(tiredly) "Alright, help me up!" (Kirby hesitated, then slowly brought the man to his feet)

Lieutenant, what are you going to do?

(wiping the rain from his face) " _We_ are going to try and find the camp Kirby."

Kirby let out a relieved sigh. "It can't be more than a few miles away Lieutenant."

"I hope you're right Kirby."

"Don't worry Lieutenant you'll make it."

"Let's go."

Thirty minutes later the storm passed leaving the two men soaked and shivering, Kirby spotted a stand of trees and led Hanley towards it, both men had been scanning the area but still had not seen or heard anything that might indicate a camp was near. On reaching the trees Hanley found one to rest against while he and Kirby took a breather, closing his eyes Hanley lightly touched the bandage on his temple listening as Kirby moved around.

How are you holding up Lt?

"Still on my feet."

{not for much longer I'd bet} taking time to sip from his canteen Kirby peered into the darkness trying to see something, anything that would let them know they were going in the right direction as he scanned the area around them his eyes caught what he thought was a flicker of light in the distance. "Taking out his binoculars Kirby zoomed in on the light…Lt. Hanley look (pointing in the direction of the light, he handed him the binoculars) do you see that?"

(Trying to focus tired eyes he looked where Kirby was pointing.) "If you mean a light about a mile ahead then yeah I see it."

What do you think Lieutenant, could it be the camp?

"It's in the right direction, we've probably covered at least seven miles since leaving the old camp…It might be…We'll need to get a little closer." As he moved to step away from his "leaning post" everything went dark.

Kirby had been standing beside the Lieutenant one minute then he was catching Hanley as the man passed out wincing when his ribs took a hit from the Lt's shoulder as he fell. Adjusting the unexpected weight in his arms, eased the unconscious man to the ground maneuvering him into a sitting position with his back leaning against the trunk of the tree. Examining the man's face he noted how pale it was, placing a hand on Hanley's forehead checked the fever, then tried to wake him up.

(tapping his face lightly) "Lieutenant, Lt. Hanley come on, Lt. Hanley wake up."

Hanley slowly opened his eyes focusing on Kirby's worried face…What happened?

"You passed out."

"I don't…The light Kirby you have to check it out, see if it's our men."

"You rest for a minute and we'll both check it out."

Hanley held Kirby's gaze. "Not this time, I'm done, shaking so bad I wouldn't be able to walk very far even with your help and everything is fuzzy, can't see straight."

Kirby could see the man had come as far as he could but didn't want to leave him in the shape he was in. "Lieutenant, you can't stay here by yourself what if you pass out again if the German's…"

Glancing around he focused on what he thought would be a safe place to wait. "Kirby, see that bunch of shrubs growing close to that tree on the right help me over there it'll be a good place to wait."

"Lieutenant, I don't like it."

Bending down placed a shoulder under the Lt's left arm slowly brought him to his feet then led Hanley to the area he had pointed out. The Lieutenant was right, shrubs were tall enough to conceal him and the tree would act as a brace for his back, Hanley collapsed against the tree eyes closed holding tight to his carbine as Kirby took the blanket from his pack and draped it over the man's shoulders.

"There's got to be a better way Lieutenant."

"At the moment I can't think of one it would take too long for you to rig a litter, you'll be a lot faster on your feet without me so get going. If it is our men bring a few of them back with you, make sure they're well-armed just in case." "Don't worry Kirby, I'll be here when you get back just don't take too long ok, if it isn't our men you high tail it back here as quickly and quietly as you can… Understand?"

"Yes Sir, I'll be back as soon as I can (impulsively he squeezed Hanley's shoulder) you just be here."

 **Stay Tuned for a brief message from the writer...Thanks for hanging in there folks, this one is twenty-eight chapters so bright side is you're over half way through...Hope you're enjoying this episode...Now, On with the Story!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Quickly Kirby covered the distance as quietly as he could, staying in the shadows cast by trees and shrubs this close he could tell the light was from a fire and moving a few steps closer tried to get a look at who was in the camp. Taking another step he heard a low voice tell him to halt then heard the sound of boot steps coming up from behind. The man spoke German and Kirby's first thought was he had walked into a German camp. The voice continued…

"Das ist weit genug , legte die Waffe und Einpacken, die Hand heben . "

Kirby did as instructed.

"Dreh dich um langsam, keine plötzlichen Bewegungen . "

With his arms up, Kirby turned around to face his captor. Brockmeyer stared at him in surprise.

"Kirby! What the hell are you doing sneaking up like that you could have been shot." Where's the Lieutenant, wasn't he supposed to be with you?

"I had to leave him a short distance from here, we saw the light and since he wasn't in any shape to come with sent me ahead to check it out." Is Saunders with you?

"Yeah, grab your gear, you can tell him what's going on."

Brockmeyer led Kirby over to a cluster of boulders where he found Saunders sitting with a cigarette in one hand and his Thompson in the other. Seeing Kirby he immediately stood up dropping the cigarette, stepped on it then moved toward him.

Kirby, where's the Lt? "He was supposed to be with you."

"He is Serge but he's hurt and sent me ahead to try and find you, I Left him about a mile from here, we need to move quickly there's a German patrol trying to track us and if they find the Lieutenant…Serge we need to go."

Saunders stared intently at Kirby. Are you alright?

"I'm fine Serge."

"Brockmeyer get Caje tell him to pack some extra ammo and meet me here, tell Little John and Billy to stay alert there's a German Patrol in the area." (Turning to Kirby) How many men Kirby, do you know?

"Maybe eleven there's a Captain leading, we only saw two scouts Serge so I can't be sure."

"Brockmeyer you'll be coming with us."

"Yes Sir, I'll be back in a few minutes."

Kirby, what's the Lt's condition?

"We got caught in the explosion that Corporal Velasquez set off the Lt has bruised ribs, concussion and a fever, pushed as hard as he could Serge but just couldn't go any further, we found a hiding place a mile back, sent me ahead to find the camp and bring back a few men."

Brockmeyer returned with Caje, Little John and Billy following, when the four men reached Saunders and Kirby they came to a halt.

Who's on night watch Caje?

Caje: "Stevens and Baker, Serge."

Saunders turned to Little John, "You're in charge til we get back make sure you keep two men on watch at all times and hand out extra ammo just in case."

"Serge, maybe we all should go if there is a Patrol on the way wouldn't it be better to have some extra fire power."

Saunders replied, "Not this time Little John, we want to avoid a fight if we can...Billy you get on the radio, contact Capt. Jampel, tell him Lt. Hanley is down and I'm taking some men to bring him in, let the Captain know there's a group of Germans heading in our direction, see what he wants us to do."

"On it Serge."

Saunders looked Caje, Brockmeyer and Kirby. Let's move out!

With Kirby leading, the four men moved at a rapid pace, covering the ground back to Lt. Hanley no one spoke until Kirby put a hand up signaling for the men to stop, they knelt behind a couple of stout trees.

Saunders asked, Why are we stopping?

Kirby pointed to the Lt's hiding place. "See those shrubs and the tree, that's where Lt. Hanley should be."

Saunders turned to the other two men. "Caje, Brockmeyer, see if you can get an idea of how far back the German patrol is."

"Serge, the Lieutenant figured the Krauts would stay on the main trail it runs back that way a few miles (pointing to an area north), if they haven't made it here yet then maybe they set up camp."

Saunders glanced at Caje and Brockmeyer, "Alright you two take that trail and see if you can locate the Patrol, don't engage and report back to camp, ASAP."

"Don't worry Serge, Caje said. We'll be careful just see to the Lieutenant."

"He's right Serge, don't worry about us."

Glancing at both men, Saunders said, "Move out and be safe."

Quietly, the two men made their way toward the main trail giving Saunders twin salutes as the left.

"Alright Kirby let's get to the Lieutenant."

Hanley had been fighting to stay awake and alert but as hard as he was trying, it seemed his body had had enough and was trying just as hard to shut down. The shivering was worse, he could feel every tremor as it went through his side, trying to ignore the pain wasn't working {on a positive note the discomfort was keeping him awake} checking his watch it read five thirty {Come on Kirby}. A moment later Hanley tensed, hearing movement behind him, as quietly as possible he moved so that the tree was between him and whoever was approaching. Bringing the carbine closer to his chest he aimed it in the direction of the movement, finger on the trigger.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"Lieutenant it's Kirby, don't shoot…Lt!"

Kirby? "You made it back."

"Yeah Lieutenant, Saunders, Caje and Brockmeyer came with."

Using the trunk as a brace Hanley slowly made his way to his feet, blinking to clear his vision. Kirby and Saunders came to a halt beside him.

"It's good to see you Saunders, where's Caje and Brockmeyer?"

"I sent them to locate the German's that were tracking you and Kirby." How are you Sir?

"Not at my best, it's been a long three days hasn't it Kirby?"

"Yes Sir, but it's looking up."

Can you make it to our camp Lt? Saunders asked, "We're about a mile from here."

"Let's give it a try."

Picking up the discarded blanket, Kirby placed it on the Lt's shoulders while he grabbed the man's carbine, Saunders shouldered the man's pack and with both men providing support they head toward camp, the Lieutenant managed to stay on his feet but it took some effort.

How much further Saunders? Hanley asked.

Saunders took a quick glance at the Lt's face and called a halt. "Kirby, hold up." Lieutenant are you alright?

"Serge he looks like he's gonna pass out on us." (Tightening his grip on the Lt's waist he looked to Saunders).

"Lieutenant we're only a few minutes away, can you make it?" Saunders asked as he tightened his grip when he felt more of the Lt's weight resting on his shoulders.

Looking up, Hanley tried to focus on the firelight a short distance ahead. "Not sure Saunders."

Saunders replied, "You can make it."

"Yeah Lieutenant, you've come this far, remember said you wouldn't drop until we got to camp."

Hanley responded quietly, "Also said no promises."

Saunders caught Kirby's eyes and with a tip of his head he indicated that they should start moving again. Kirby nodded and they started off with Hanley trying to take some of his weight off the two smaller men but things were spinning again and he was so tired by the time the three men made it back to camp Hanley was barely conscious, Saunders and Kirby were taking most of his weight.

"Kirby, hold up." Little John! Little John!

Little John stepping from cover approached Saunders. Serge, is the Lieutenant alright?

"No, he isn't." Can you take him? "Watch his left side."

Little John shouldered his rifle, stepped beside Lt. Hanley draping the man's right arm across his shoulder and with Saunders help walked him toward the fire, Kirby placed two blankets on the ground and they eased the man onto the blankets just as he passed out.

Saunders thanked Little John. Where's the other men?

"Baker and Stevens are on patrol, Billy is still trying to get a hold of Captain Jampel and I was standing watch." (Placing a hand on the Lt's forehead) Serge he's burning up, want a few extra blankets to put over him?

"That's a good idea."

Little John stood up. "I'll be right back."

Kirby placed one of the packs behind the Lt's head then sitting beside him wet a cloth folded it to form a compress and placed it on the unconscious man's forehead. When Little John returned with the blankets he tucked them around Hanley hoping to ease some of the shivering. Taking a moment he checked the bandage on the cut for now he would leave it. Resting back against one of the boulders closed his eyes absently rubbing his forehead, planning to keep an eye on the Lieutenant, his body had other plans within minutes the man was asleep.

Saunders knelt beside Lt. Hanley placing a hand on his forehead, re-wetting the compress he bathed Hanley's face checking the bandage on his temple. A few minutes later the Lieutenant stirred.

Blinking several times, Hanley's green eyes opened focusing on the face of his Sergeant) Saunders how long have I been out?

"About twenty minutes." How are you feeling?

"Be better if I could stop shaking it's doing a number on my ribs." Where's Kirby?

Saunders pointed toward the sleeping man. "Right over there, fell asleep a few minutes ago." Would you like some water? At the man's nod Saunders put an arm under his shoulders lifting him up enough to drink, "Slowly Lt."…after Hanley was finished he lay back eyes closed.

Has Caje and Brockmeyer made it back yet?

"Not yet."

Where's the rest of the Platoon and Captain Jampel?

"The Captain took most of the men to assist Fox Company about twelve miles southwest." "Little John, Billy, Stevens, Baker, Caje and Brockmeyer were left with me, Captain told us to wait for you and Kirby to catch up then head toward Fox Company. If that German patrol get's too close we might end up in a fire fight."

"Yeah, apparently an American Officer would make a nice gift for the German Captain's superior the Patrol hasn't been more than a few miles behind for the past three days…Kirby said they were on our trail because they found my helmet."

You keep losing helmets LT, they're going to make you start paying for them, that's what, the third one in two weeks."

"It isn't my fault Saunders."

Saunders gave Hanley's shoulder a pat. "It never is Lieutenant."

Baker was approaching quickly, "Serge, there's two men heading this way from the north about a mile back caught them through the binoculars couldn't tell if it was our guys or the Germans." What do you want us to do?

"Find Stevens and get Little John, he was keeping watch a few yards in the trees over there (pointing off to the right of camp)." Billy, have you reached Capt. Jampel yet?

"No, Sir there's a lot of static on the radio and can't get through."

"Get behind those boulders, keep trying the Captain, let him know what's going on and let me know when you get through."

"Yes, Serge."

Kirby! Kirby! "Wake up."

Kirby sat up quickly…What's wrong Serge? Is the Lieutenant alright?

"Baker spotted two men heading our way but we don't know who it is, could be Caje and Brockmeyer but for now we need to get the Lieutenant behind cover til we know for sure."

Kirby got to his feet moving toward the Lieutenant. "Hey, Lt." How you doing?

"Had better days."

Saunders glanced at Hanley, "Lieutenant we're going to help you behind those boulders, Think you can stand?"

"Yeah, give me a hand up."

With both men assisting they soon had the Lieutenant sitting behind the rocks back resting against the cool stone. Saunders retrieved the blankets while Kirby brought Hanley's pack and the carbine placing them beside the seated man.

"Lieutenant, lift up for a minute. (when he leaned forward Saunders wrapped a blanket around his shoulders) You can sit back." "Kirby try to cool him off a little."

"Sure Serge."

Saunders turned to Billy, Any luck reaching the Captain?

"No Sir, too much interference, no matter where I stand nothing is getting out."

"Keep trying, Lieutenant you stay put, Kirby keep an eye on him."

With a backward glance at Hanley, Saunders moved to the fire, putting it out as quickly as he could then seeing the rest of his men signaled for them to huddle up.

"Alright men here's what we need to do."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Once the men were in position Saunders took a moment to check on Hanley and Kirby, kneeling beside the Lt, watched as Kirby took a wet cloth over his face and neck. The Lieutenant had his eyes closed but Saunders could tell by the tense muscles that he wasn't sleeping.

Lt. Hanley how are you doing?

Hanley opened his eyes. "I'll do, are the men in position?"

"Yes Sir, but until I give the clear, stay put, Understand?"

"Yes Serge." {The way my head is pounding doubt I could get up without falling on my face anyway}…With a soft groan he pressed the heel of his hand against the head wound, blinking in surprise when the hand was gently pulled away.

"Lieutenant that isn't going to help, remember stay put, I'll be back as soon as it's clear."

After a tense fifteen minutes there was a call of all clear gathering the men Saunders told them to stay alert. Caje and Brockmeyer had located the German patrol reporting the number and distance to Saunders, telling them to take a short break he checked in with Billy then made his way toward the Lieutenant to fill him in on what he had learned. When Saunders reached the two men he could tell that the Lt was sleeping and glanced at Kirby.

Is he alright?

"Yeah, just worn out." What did Caje and Brockmeyer find out?

Saunders relayed the information as he watched Kirby try to cool the Lieutenant down after stating that he was going to get the men ready to move out Saunders asked Kirby to try and wake Hanley then he moved back to gather the men.

"Lt. Hanley, (tapping the man's cheek) Lt. Hanley, come on Sir, time to wake up (tapping a little harder) Lieutenant!"

"Am awake."

Kirby watched as Hanley blinked a few times then opened his eyes. "There you are, for a minute I didn't think you heard me."

Why's it so hot?

"You're fever is pretty high, Sir."

Did Caje and Brockmeyer make it back?

"Yes, Saunders is getting the men ready to move out." (Holding a canteen to the man's lips) "Here Sir you need to drink," (after a few sips the Lt. pushed the canteen away).

"Thanks." What did the men find out?

"Brockmeyer heard the German Captain telling his men that they had to head back to their base and wouldn't be able to look for the Americans." "They stayed long enough to make sure the patrol went north."

"That's good news, I was worried about them catching up to us."

"That's what I told Serge."

Hanley sat up straighter, close his eyes for a moment then taking a breath shrugged off the blankets and tried to get to his feet.

Hey, what are you trying to do?

"Help me up Kirby."

"Serge told you to stay put Lt."

Hanley looked at Kirby, eyes intense, jaw tight. "Help me up Kirby or move out of the way."

{yep that's the look, even in his current condition the man looked intimidating it's those green eyes} "Alright, let's take it slow, ok." As he helped the man up Kirby felt every tremor racking the fevered body. "Sir, this is a bad idea you know that right?"

Wiping the sweat from his face, Hanley caught the man's eyes, "Yeah, Kirby I know but I would rather be on my feet than lying down, I can make it for a little while."

Kirby examined the man's features. "Then what Sir, you collapse and we have to carry you anyway only you'll be in worse condition."

Hanley tensed, "Kirby!"

"You know I'm right Sir." (Eyes locked in a silent battle, they didn't see Sgt. Saunders approach)

As Saunders approached the boulder he was relieved to see Lt. Hanley awake and on his feet but figured something was wrong between the two men their bodies were too tense.

What's going on?

Kirby glanced at Saunders, "Nothing Serge, I was just making an observation."

Saunders looked between the two, {more like stating an opinion and Hanley took offense} "Lt. the men are ready to move out, we can make a litter if you need it."

Hanley held Saunders gaze, "I can walk." Did Billy get through to the Captain?

"Still too much interference the storms may have messed up some of the lines between us and Fox Company." "Kirby stay with the Lieutenant keep an eye on him."

Kirby looked over at Hanley. "Sure Serge I'll do that."

"Let's join the rest of the men."

The men gathered around Saunders glancing at the Lieutenant as he stood beside Kirby, figuring Lt. Hanley was feeling pretty bad if he was letting Sergeant Saunders maintain command.

"Alright, we need to put as much distance as we can between us and the German patrol, even though they were heading away from us I'll feel better when we're out of this area we have to move quickly no breaks unless it's necessary." (Glancing at Hanley). "Caje, you have point…Baker, Stevens on me…Little John, Nelson flank…Brockmeyer take the radio, keep trying to reach the Captain stay with Lt. Hanley and Kirby."

Once the men were in position Saunders stepped in behind Caje and gave the order to move out. Saunders kept the men moving at a quick pace for the first few miles, Little John and Nelson were staying about twenty yards from the group keeping eyes on the back trail.

"Hey Little John."

What Billy?

Why do you think the Lieutenant is leaving Serge in charge?

"Probably because he doesn't feel he's in any shape to take over."

Then why is the Serge pushing so hard?

(glancing toward the Lieutenant) "Probably because of Lt. Hanley."

"The Lieutenant is keeping up with the rest of us, I'd think Serge would slow the pace down, seeing as Lt. Hanley is hurt."

Little John was watching the Lieutenant. "You thought wrong, Serge knows Lt. Hanley won't let himself relax until he feels we're far enough from German territory to be safe."

"So…Serge is covering as much ground as he can while the Lieutenant _is_ able to keep up."

Little John peered over at Nelson, "Yep, because…"

Nelson thought for a moment. "Because then maybe he can convince the Lt. to rest and get him to agree to have a litter made to take him the rest of the way."

Grinning Little John gave Billy a little push, almost causing the smaller man to lose his helmet. "Billy…there's hope for you yet."

After straightening his helmet he looked toward Saunders. "Gee Little John, Serge sure watches out for the Lieutenant."

"Yeah, he does, now quit talking so much and pay attention to the back trail."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Hanley was on automatic pilot again, he could hear Brockmeyer occasionally trying to reach Captain Jampel with no success. At the moment he was just trying to keep his legs moving, had tried to control the tremors racking his body but to no avail and now walked with one hand bracing constantly aching ribs the other was keeping the sweat out of his eyes. His headache hadn't improved and he was feeling light headed trying to shake it off he stumbled.

Kirby had been keeping an eye on the Lieutenant, admitted to himself the man was doing better than he had expected. Until now he had maintained the pace as if nothing was wrong, glancing over he was in time to see the Lieutenant lose his balance, moving closer placed an arm around the man's waist.

"Easy Lieutenant, I got you." How about using me as a crutch for a little while?

Hanley hesitated a moment then placed an arm over the smaller man's shoulders. "Thanks Kirby."

They traveled for another three miles before Brockmeyer finally got through to Captain Jampel.

"Serge, I've got the Captain."

"Alright men take a break." "Let's move over there Brockmeyer (pointing a short distance from where they were standing)."

The men settled in various positions glad for a rest, Kirby led the Lieutenant to a fallen tree a few feet from the trail, watching as Hanley sat, one hand rubbing lightly over the bruised ribs, head down, shaking like a leaf in the wind.

Kirby held his canteen out "Sir, here have a drink."

Hanley took the canteen taking a long drink. "I could use something stronger."

"Sorry Sir, wish I _had_ something stronger."

Kirby wet a cloth and placed it around the Lieutenant's neck watching as the man closed his eyes holding his head in his hand. Taking a long drink himself he glanced around scanning the area, his eyes caught Saunders watching the Lieutenant while talking with the Captain, a few minutes later passed the radio back to Brockmeyer.

Saunders signaled for the men to move in. Once the men were assembled he spread a map of the area on the ground. "Fox Company is here about eight miles southwest from our current location, they received information that a German Squad was heading toward a small town called Bailesque (pointing out a location four miles southeast of their location). "It's supposed to be deserted and battalion thinks the Krauts intend to set up an OC, we're to check it out, if there are Germans get a count and strength then meet up with the rest of the Platoon back at Fox Company." "Brockmeyer you'll be escorting the Lieutenant to Fox Company while the rest of us scout out the town."

Hanley tensed. "Saunders."

"Captains orders, Lieutenant, there's a medic on site and you're to check in with him as soon as you get there (holding Hanley's glance for a second)."

Turning on his heels, Hanley walked a few feet away.

Saunders refolded the map, then stood up facing his men. "Kirby make sure Brockmeyer has what he needs to take care of the Lieutenant, if you don't have enough check with the other men (glancing at the Lieutenant, told the men he'd be back in a moment then walked to Hanley's side)."

Kirby motioned for Brockmeyer to follow him, moving toward the downed tree Hanley had used earlier, they went through their packs with Kirby handing his first aid supplies over to the other man. Kirby gave instructions as they went through the supplies making sure to show him what to do with the adhesive tape.

Brockmeyer placed the items in his pack as Kirby handed them to him, listening closely to the instructions. "Don't worry I'll take care of him."

"Two men would be better in case the Lieutenant collapses but I figure the Serge can't spare anyone else…You have enough supplies for a day or so just in case you can't get back this afternoon."

"If Serge could have sent you back with us he would have Kirby but you're the only B.A.R man available right now and if Sgt. Saunders ends up in a fire fight he'll need you."

"Yeah, I know."

With a wide grin, Brockmeyer stated. "Besides, I'm stronger than you, don't have a sore head, I've had a least one solid night sleep, can speak German, proficient in hand to hand as well as a dead shot with my rifle." "I'd say Serge chose well."

Kirby started laughing. "Alright, alright, I get it, the Lieutenants in good hands let's get back, looks like the Serge is ready to move out."

Hanley heard footsteps approaching and when a hand rest on his shoulder knew it was Saunders.

You alright Lieutenant?

"I'll do Saunders."

"I would have sent Kirby back with you but he's my only B.A.R man and Brockmeyer is in better shape to help you if it comes down to it."

"I know Saunders, just don't like leaving you short-handed if you have to engage the Germans."

"The idea is to observe not engage, don't worry about us we'll be fine."

"Be careful Saunders."

(Squeezing the Lieutenants shoulder) "I'll see you at camp."

A few minutes later Saunders was giving out orders "Caje on point Baker take the radio fall in behind Caje…Little John, Nelson on flank…Stevens, Kirby on me."…With a last glance at Hanley and Brockmeyer Saunders gave the order to "move out."

The two men watched the rest of the men leave then Brockmeyer turned to the Lieutenant.

You ready to head out Sir?

"Yeah, let's get going."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Moving out at a moderate pace Hanley did well for the first few miles, Brockmeyer was keeping an eye on him staying close enough to offer support if needed but trying not to crowd the Lieutenant as he walked. They had covered another quarter mile when Brockmeyer came to a halt staring at an area he thought he'd glimpsed the sun reflecting off water.

Hanley halted beside the PVT. What is it?

"I think there's a stream about thirty yards ahead."…Do you want to wait here while I check it out?

"Yeah, I'll be over there." (Pointing to a fallen tree a few feet away)

Nodding Brockmeyer started off. "I'll be back in a few minutes Sir."

Lt. Hanley made his way to the tree sat down putting his head in his hands closed his eyes for a moment trying to ease the pounding. He was beyond tired, his side hurt the fever wouldn't ease up and shivering caused by chills were aggravating his injuries. Thinking about the five and a half miles left to cover before reaching Fox Company {might as well be ten or twenty considering the shape I'm in at the moment}. Glancing up he spied Brockmeyer making his way over, remaining seated the Lieutenant wait for him to approach.

"Sir, there's a stream running the direction we're heading with enough trees lining its banks to offer shade." "It'll be a good place to take a break."

"Alright, Brockmeyer lead the way."…As Hanley stood he lost his balance and would have fallen if Brockmeyer hadn't braced him.

(examining the man's features) Are you alright Lieutenant?

"Just a little light headed…I'm ok now."

"The stream is about twenty yards from here." Can you make it Sir?

"I'll give it a try."

The two men moved slowly toward the stream with Brockmeyer staying beside the Lieutenant all the way. They were within ten yards of the water when Hanley came to a stop.

"PVT, I think I could use some assistance."

Brockmeyer glanced over and immediately wrapped an arm around the Lt's waist allowing the man to place an arm over his shoulders. Adjusting the rifle and pack he carefully placed his hand so no pressure would be applied to the damaged ribs as he gave support. The Lieutenant was shivering hard and the heat of his fever could be felt through his clothes, as quickly as he could Brockmeyer led Hanley to the stream removing his pack and carbine settled him on the ground with his back braced against one of the trees that lined the bank. Hanley's eyes were closed and he had braced an arm against his left side, pulling a blanket from his pack Brockmeyer placed it over the man's shoulders.

"Thanks, Brockmeyer."

"It's alright Sir." How about some water? "I need to change out the bandage on your cut and check the bruising on your ribs."

After Hanley had drank his fill, Brockmeyer told him to try and relax while he readied the first aid supplies. Taking the two pieces of cloth from his pack he moved to the stream and wet them down then knelt before the Lt. Following Kirby's instructions he placed one around the man's neck and used the other to bathe his face, then replaced the old bandage on the head wound with a fresh one. Running his hands gently over the bruised ribs noted that there was still a little swelling and placed a wet cloth over the bruised area apologizing when the man winced. Brockmeyer instructed Hanley to hold it in place, after repacking the supplies he continued to bathe the Lieutenants face.

Glancing at the sky Brockmeyer figured they only had a few hours of day light left, checking the time it was already five. The Lieutenant was played out and trying to make it to Fox Company in his condition would not be wise, he doubted Hanley would agree to being pulled on a litter, the jarring would really aggravate the bruised ribs. Seeing only a few options Brockmeyer tried to think as he cooled Hanley off, either they continue on foot with him providing support to the injured man until they made it to Fox Company or they spend the night here allowing the Lt. to get some needed rest then head out in the morning. He knew which option would be best but it would be Hanley's decision and with that in mind he spoke.

"Lt. Hanley…Lieutenant."

(blinking tiredly)…What is it Pvt?

"Well Sir, it'll be dark in a few hours and I've been thinking about what we should do…Considering your condition, I think we should camp here for the night instead of trying to get back to Fox Company…You should try to get some rest, we have enough supplies to last through tomorrow and we have access to a ready water source…We'll head back if you want to, see how far we can get but we may not find another area like this."

Hanley sat a little straighter, wincing at the movement. Are you _suggesting_ I stay put until morning?

Nervoulsy Brockmeyer replied. "Yes Sir, I think you should."

{Saunders, Caje, Kirby and now Brockmeyer, when I get back Saunders we are going to have another talk} "It's a good suggestion Brockmeyer, I don't think I'd get very far if we tried to go back now, we'll stay the night but first light we move on…Alright?

"Yes Sir, I'll set up camp you relax for a bit."

With a sigh, Hanley closed his eyes listening as Brockmeyer moved around within moments he was asleep.

Brockmeyer had a fire going in no time and placed a pot of coffee on the flames to brew, took a couple of mugs and rinsed them out in the stream taking time to splash the cool water on his face then moving back to the fire he placed a couple of the ration kits nearby. He took an extra blanket and placed it on the ground a few feet from the fire close enough to warm but not burn then taking one of the extra blankets from his pack folded it so it could be used as a pillow placed it at one end of the other blanket. Looking around, satisfied with the setup he moved over to the Lt., kneeling down tried to wake him.

Brockmeyer removed the cloth from Hanley's forehead to run it over the sleeping man's face. "Lt. Hanley…Lieutenant…"

What is it?

"I have coffee brewing and fixed a sleeping mat up, you want to move closer to the fire?

"Coffee sounds good." Care to give me a hand up?

Brockmeyer clasped Hanley's right hand and pulled the LT to his feet. "Easy Sir."

"I'm good."

Hanley didn't feel like laying down yet so took a seat against a small boulder a few feet from the fire, taking the mug of coffee offered, noticing that it was only half full with a questioning raise of an eyebrow glanced up at Brockmeyer.

"Less chance of it spilling, you're shaking pretty bad Sir."

Hanley looked at the hand holding the mug and had to agree it was a smart move on the other man's part wrapping his other hand around the cup managed to steady the trembling. Taking a sip of the warm brew, closed his eyes letting out a sigh…

"Haven't had coffee in three days this is good."

Brockmeyer smiled at the Lt's reaction and was glad Kirby had mentioned that the coffee had been destroyed during the explosion and suggested bringing some along. The whole platoon knew how Hanley enjoyed his coffee. Kirby figured it would be a nice surprise for the Lt., of course the cigarettes would be for later. Filling his own mug he sat beside Hanley, enjoying the fire watching as the sun started to set, night sounds were starting up, crickets, night birds, occasionally he caught the movement of fish jumping in the water. The setting reminded him of home, he and his brother would go down to the stream a mile from his house and fish til the sun went down, then they'd clean their catch delivering it to their Mom so she could cook it up for supper. The Carolina's seemed so far away another world to the one he and King company were living in but for this brief moment in time with no sounds of war and in this setting he could almost believe he _was_ back home…

Can I have a little more coffee?

Snapping out of his reverie, filled the mug half way. Do you want something to eat Sir? "I set a few rations out you can have your pick, meat and crackers or cheese and crackers."

"I'm not hungry but I'll take the crackers no meat no cheese."(Reaching out he took the crackers offered) "Thanks for setting up camp Brockmeyer, looks like you've done it a few times before."

"Yes Sir, seems every time we go on an overnight patrol I get stuck setting up camp…men tell me it's because I do it so well…I think it's because no one else _wants_ to do it."

"Maybe it's a little bit of both." After we eat can you check the stream see if there's an area I could use to wash up?

Are you sure you want to get in the water it's pretty cool, Lieutenant?

"With this fever I probably won't feel the cold but a dip in the water sounds good and might help cool me off a little."

Brockmeyer nodded and the men continued to eat in silence.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

When they were done a scan of the stream found a secluded area right before the stream veered west and Brockmeyer figured it would be deep enough for the Lieutenant to use. Making his way back to the fire he found the Lieutenant rummaging through his pack, noticed a few items neatly placed on a handkerchief and Hanley was in the process of rolling it securely inside a towel.

"I have a couple of blankets you can use to cover up if you want to change out of your clothes."

"Sounds good." Getting to his feet he stood watching as Brockmeyer gathered the blankets, then the Pvt. indicated that Hanley should follow

Brockmeyer led Hanley to the little cove then moved away turning his back to offer the man privacy but wanting to stay close in case the Lieutenant needed assistance.

Hanley placed the towel at the water's edge in easy reach then slowly undressed, laying his clothes out on the grass to air this action taking longer than it should have because of the shaking but finally he stepped into the stream. Brockmeyer was right it was cold but felt good against his hot skin he waded out until the water was chest level then proceeded to clean up washing three days of sweat off his shaking body. Fifteen minutes later feeling a lot fresher but shivering a lot worse he stepped out of the water using the towel to dry off then wrapped the blankets around himself, gathering his supplies he stepped toward the other man.

"I'm finished Brockmeyer." (Walking barefoot he moved toward the fire standing as close to the flames as he could).

"Let me replace the bandage on your cut and you can relax for a while."

"Alright, then a little coffee and I think I'm going to lie down."

Brockmeyer could tell the Lieutenant was more comfortable after his time in the stream but could also tell it had worn Hanley out. After replacing the bandage over the cut, Brockmeyer handed him a mug of coffee and once he had finished it Hanley made his way to the makeshift bed slowly sat down placing his carbine beside the blanket, stretching his long body out he lay back resting his head against the folded blanket and with a soft sigh he was out. Brockmeyer watched the sleeping form for a moment then went to gather the clothing washing them out in the stream using a bar of soap he kept for that purpose when he was done lay them near the fire to dry. Stepping over to the Lieutenant he checked the man's forehead, frowning at the heat, though the stream had cooled the fever for a short time it was back in force now, placing a cool compress over his left side and tucking the blankets tighter around the shivering form he moved back to the fire, added some wood then sat with his back resting against a boulder, rifle across his lap, knees bent preparing to watch over the sleeping man. Sipping on a mug of coffee his eyes scanned the area, sharp ears listened for out of place sounds but everything was as it should be. With a sigh he glanced toward Lt. Hanley then let his eyes rest on the water watching as moonlight danced across its surface and for a little while pretended he was home camping with his brother.

A few hours later Brockmeyer took a short patrol around the area staying within easy access to where Hanley was sleeping. Everything was quiet making his way back to the fire he checked on the Lieutenant placing a hand on Hanley's forehead his frown returned {the fever is too high} the man was a little restless, body shifting as he moved in his sleep, his face covered in sweat and head tossing as he mumbled softly.

{"I've got to try and get that fever down."}

Grabbing his helmet took it to the stream and filled it with water, placing it beside Hanley he took a cloth dipped it in the water and started cooling the man's face, neck and chest. For the next four hours Brockmeyer continued to refill the helmet and bathe the Lieutenants fevered skin pausing once as Hanley woke.

When Hanley opened his eyes all he could make out was a blurry figure. Saunders what are you doing here? "You should be back with the men."

"Saunders isn't here Lieutenant."

Blinking several times to focus he apologized. "Sorry Brockmeyer…I…"

"It's alright Sir, go back to sleep you'll feel better in the morning."

"Hope so."

Brockmeyer bathed the Lieutenants face until he drifted back to sleep. "I hope so too Sir, or it's gonna be a long walk to Fox company."

Brockmeyer continued his ministrations until early morning, around four thirty he noticed Hanley seemed to be resting easier, examining the man's features, the fevered flush was still visible and a light layer of perspiration covered his face. For another hour Brockmeyer applied the cool water to the warm skin and finally when he tested for fever Hanley though still warm wasn't' as hot as before with a relieved sigh he sat back on his heels watching as the man settled.

"It's about time Sir." Tiredly he stood, walking to the edge of the stream emptied the helmet taking a wet cloth around his neck and face, considered taking a dip in the stream himself but figured it wasn't a good time, maybe in the morning...Checking his watch, it was almost five thirty a few more hours it would be daybreak and time to move on, for now he stepped back to the fire threw a few twigs on it then knelt beside the Lieutenant checking the fever, still warm but not the burning heat of earlier. Patting the sleeping man's shoulder took a sitting position against the boulder closest to the Lieutenant, sitting back, rifle in hand, drank another cup of coffee and wait for the sunrise.

At six thirty Brockmeyer put on a fresh pot of coffee gathered the Lieutenants clothing, placed them on the nearest boulder. He had caught a few fish in the early hours, after cleaning and gutting them, seasoned them with a special blend of spices skewered them on some sharp sticks and now the fish sizzled over the fire the aroma causing his stomach to growl. Refilling the Lieutenants canteen he walked over and knelt beside the sleeping man.

Tapping the man's face lightly, Brockmeyer tried to wake him. "Lt. Hanley, Lt. Hanley."

What's wrong?

"Nothing's wrong Sir." How do you feel?

Taking a moment to consider the question he replied. "Tired, weak but not as hot…the fever?"

"I managed to get it down a little about five thirty this morning."

How?

"Well Sir, I kept pouring water on you until the fever eased up a little."

Hanley not sure if the Pvt. was joking, held the man's gaze. "Whatever you did, thanks."

Nodding Brockmeyer said. "Sir, you should try to drink some water." Lifting the man's shoulders up he helped him drink from the canteen, letting Hanley take as much as he wanted but slowly, when the Lt. was finished he lay back.

Hanley glanced up at the sky. It's almost time to head out isn't it?

We have about an hour before the sun rises so you have time to freshen up and dress, if you think you're up to it. I have fish cooking, it should be done by the time you're ready, there's fresh coffee brewing as well. Your clothes are clean and dry I put them over on that boulder (pointing to where Hanley had sat the night before)."

"You've been busy Brockmeyer, give me a hand up would you and I'll go change."

Hanley sat up making sure the blankets were secure around his waist and shoulders then put a hand out, Brockmeyer helped him to his feet, staying close when the Lieutenant stumbled. Stepping back when Hanley indicated he was alright, Brockmeyer kept an eye on the man as Hanley gathered his clothing and slowly made his way behind some tall shrubs to dress. Then he checked the fish turning and adding more seasoning as he continued to let the food cook, setting two empty ration cans on the boulder near the fire, placed the two mugs beside the empty cans laid out a spoon and fork with two pieces of cloth to wipe their hands if needed.

Hanley dressed slowly, gritting his teeth as he bent to put on his pants, socks and boots, the fever had eased but the bruised ribs were still painful and made dressing a little harder than it should have been. Thirty minutes later he gathered the blankets and made his way over to the fire, catching a whiff of the fish his stomach started growling. Placing a hand on his stomach he realized how little he had eaten in the past four days and was looking forward to trying the fish.

Hanley watched as Brockmeyer removed the skewers from one fish, cut the meat into small chunks and place some in each can. "That smells really good."

"Why don't you have a seat Sir, I'll bring it over once you settle."

Hanley settled against a boulder one long leg stretched toward the fire leaving the other bent relieving some of the ache in his side. A few moments later Brockmeyer approached handing him one of the cans of fish sat a mug of coffee near his left leg, then gave Hanley a fork.

"Try a few bites first and see how your stomach reacts…Kirby said you haven't eaten much since the explosion and you don't want to end up sick."

Hanley glanced up. Kirby tell you about that too?

Holding the LT's gaze answered. "Only because he thought I should know Sir...Kirby told me what I needed to know in case I had to take care of you."

"Kirby is a good man and I appreciate what you both have done to keep me going, your advice is sound. "You know the fish may taste so bad I won't be able to eat it anyway."

Frowning Brockmeyer responded. "Sir, the seasoning is my Mom's special blend, sends me a bottle every month when she can, no way that fish will taste bad."

"I'll let you know." Taking a bite closed his eyes savoring the blend of smoke and spices cooked into the fish, with a groan he opened his eyes.

Sir, are you alright?

"You were right Brockmeyer no way this fish tastes bad, it's good, real good."

Grinning Brockmeyer went to retrieve his can and mug sitting beside the Lieutenant as he returned, taking a bite of the fish, paused…

With a surprised look on his face he said. "This _is_ really good."

Hanley let out a deep chuckle, wrapping an arm around his ribs. "Don't make me laugh Brockmeyer that's an order, right now laughing is hazardous to my ribs."

Brockmeyer smiled in return. "Yes Sir."


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

The men finished their breakfast in companionable silence, each enjoying the sun rise, food and coffee, Brockmeyer finished off the fish then he took a dip in the spring after which the two men set about breaking camp. Hanley moving a little stiffly repacked his cleaning supplies and the blankets in his pack while Brockmeyer went to the stream to clean the coffee pot, mugs and refill canteens. Hanley put the fire out, kicking dirt over the ashes then took a moment to look around the area, it had made a good campsite as he wait for Brockmeyer to finish up he stepped along the stream bank, leaning against one of the trees gazed out over the water. A few minutes later he heard Brockmeyer approach and glanced over at him.

"Here Sir, thought you might like to have a smoke before we head out." (Hanley raised a questioning eyebrow at the pack of cigarettes being held out to him)

"Let me guess…Kirby."

"Yes Sir, he mentioned you haven't had a smoke since the explosion." "Keep in mind though with those ribs you shouldn't be smoking at all."

Placing a cigarette between his teeth Hanley was searching for a lighter when one was held out already flaming, leaning forward lit the tip taking a long pull (wincing slightly) then let the smoke out slowly. "This one will do me for a while, remind me to thank Kirby when we get to Fox Company."

"Sure Lieutenant."

While Brockmeyer went to collect their gear, Hanley stayed put enjoying the cigarette watching as sunlight sparkled off the calm water, catching sight of an occasional fish jumping or spying the ripples as one came to the surface and for a brief moment in this spot he could almost believe there was no war going on around them.

Finishing his cigarette he put it out against the tree then moved to where Brockmeyer was burying the trash from breakfast, dropping the stub into the hole moved to his gear, shouldering the pack, he checked the carbine before strapping it over his shoulder. Brockmeyer was covering the hole, stepping on it to pat it down then picked up his pack and rifle moving beside the Lieutenant, both looked around one last time before heading out.

Walking side by side keeping up a steady pace the two men moved along a narrow trail for an hour and then the trail widened giving way to open space with bare ground and fewer trees. Brockmeyer had noticed that the Lieutenant hadn't said much since leaving camp that morning, glancing over he caught the man pressing his fingers against the head wound saw the tightening of his jaw and noticed a light sheen of perspiration on his face. The man still had a low fever all the moving was catching up to him and without anything to ease the pain of his injuries the Lieutenant was hurting, when Brockmeyer saw Hanley press his arm tighter against his bad side figured it was time for a break. Waiting for the Lieutenant to give the order he wandered if the man would, Hanley could be stubborn at times.

Hanley wanted to keep going they only had a couple of miles to go but his energy level was getting pretty low, recalling something that Saunders had told him once, "A smart man knows when to stand up and when to stand down, you're a smart man Lieutenant"} "Let's take a break Brockmeyer."

Looking around they located a large rock within a few feet of a tree which would provide shade, making their way over, sat down with backs against the cool rock. Both men took long drinks from their canteens and while Brockmeyer scanned the area Hanley tipped his head back and closed his eyes. The men sat quietly and when fifteen minutes had passed Brockmeyer glanced over at the Lieutenant wondering if he had fallen asleep.

Sir, are you ready to go?

Already?

"You did say fifteen minutes Sir."

"Then I guess we better get started, we're only a few miles away now, right?"

Brockmeyer pulled out the map to check their position compared to Fox Company. "Yes, another three and a half miles and we should be there." (Glancing at the sky) "Looks like we might get a little rain."

"Let's hope it doesn't start til we get to camp."

Brockmeyer stood up then offered a hand to Hanley pulling the man to his feet bracing him, stepping back at the Lieutenants signal. It was nine thirty according to Brockmeyer's watch and he estimated that they would reach Fox by eleven as long as they kept on the move. Scanning Hanleys features he noticed a tightness in the jaw, glancing at the bandage noted it was still clean, perspiration stood out on the man's face and he was pale under the tanned skin. Looking down he also noted how tight the man was holding an arm against his side, glancing back at Hanleys face he caught the man's eyes.

How are feeling Sir? "On a scale of one to five."

"My headache is a three, my ribs are a four but at least my fever is still low, over all I'd go with three and a half."

"Maybe you should rest a little longer before we head out might help ease some of the aches."

"We need to keep moving."

After adjusting the packs and weapons on their shoulders they continued toward where Fox Company was set up, checking the sky to keep track of the storm moving in. So far they had been lucky and though the sky was considerably darker from when they started no rain had fallen. Hanley was keeping up with the other man but it was taking a toll, light tremors were starting to run through his body reminding him just how tired and weak he still was. Wiping tiredly at the perspiration dripping down his face he admitted he would not make it to camp without taking a break.

Coming to a halt Hanley turned to Brockmeyer, "I need to rest for a minute."

"Yes Sir."

Eyes scanning the immediate area Brockmeyer located a small grouping of trees which had grown so close together that the branches and leaves intertwined forming a thick canopy about six feet off the ground covering an area about seven feet in diameter which would provide decent cover. Placing an arm around the Lieutenants waist, led him to the trees, moving under the canopy he eased the shaking man down so his back was resting against a trunk, pulling a blanket from his pack wrapped it around Hanley's shoulders and offered his canteen.

"Here Sir, have some water."

Hanley took a long drink before handing it back, "You can drop the Sir til we get back to camp Brockmeyer." How long do you think it will take to get there?

"Not more than an hour or so Lt." I think the storm has caught up with us so we might have to wait it out.

"Hanley looked around the temporary shelter." This looks pretty sturdy, think it'll keep us dry?"

"Looks like we're gonna find out Lt., here comes the rain."

At the first drops Brockmeyer moved back to sit beside the Lieutenant who drew his legs up for better protection from the rain blowing around outside the canopy, glancing at the Lieutenant he could see the man needed some rest

"Lt. Hanley it looks like we might be here for a little while…why don't you try getting some sleep?" We can't go anywhere at the moment, right? "I'll wake you when the storm passes then we can make our way to camp."

Hanley held the other man's gaze for a moment. "You're right, my head is pounding maybe a little sleep would help but as soon as the storm is over wake me up, alright?"

"Yes Sir…rest easy I'll keep watch."

With a soft sigh Hanley allowed his eyes to close. "Thanks Brockmeyer."

"You're welcome Lt."


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

When the storm was over Brockmeyer nudged the Lieutenant's shoulder lightly in an attempt to wake the sleeping man up, immediately Hanley's eyes opened focusing on the PVT.

"Storm's over Sir, How's the headache?"

"It's still there but not as bad." How much time did we lose?

"About two hours."

As they spoke the two men stepped out from under the canopy, Brockmeyer lending a shoulder when the Lieutenant was unsteady on his feet.

"Thanks, I'm alright now."

Within a few minutes the two men were on the move trying to make it to camp before another storm hit and they made good time. Arriving at Fox Company an hour later, Brockmeyer was relieved as he had been carrying a good bit of the Lieutenants weight for the last fifteen minutes as the man had become light headed and dizzy.

Brockmeyer adjusted the Lt's arm on his shoulders. "Lt. Hanley, we're here."

Fox Company?

"Yes Sir…Let's find the Medic and get you taken care of."

Hanley spoke softly. "Can stand down?"

"Yes Sir. Let's get you to the Medical Station."

Asking the nearest soldier where he could find the Med Station, followed the directions given. soon had Hanley in the capable hands of their own Medic, after assisting in settling Lt. Hanley on a cot, answering as many questions as he could concerning the injuries and helping remove the Lt's jacket and loosen his shirt so the Medic could examine the ribs, Brockmeyer went to move away but felt a light pressure on his arm, looking down found the Lt's hand clasping his forearm and glanced up.

Green eyes blinking to stay awake caught Brockmeyers questioning ones. "Thanks for the shoulder PVT couldn't have made it without your help." (Slowly the eyes closed and the hand slipped from his arm)

Brockmeyer looked at the Medic. Is he alright Doc?

Continuing to examine the Lieutenant. "I'd say he's worn out from what you've told me it's been a long five days for our Lieutenant."

For a moment Brockmeyer stared down at the sleeping ma. "Yeah, very long…he's a stubborn man, Doc."

"You're just finding that out I've know it for a long time, it's a good thing he is…Don't you think?"

Yes Sir, a real good thing." Has Saunders and the rest of the guys made it in yet?

"They made it back from their scouting expedition last night but had to go out again this morning, haven't made it back yet but they radioed in a few hours ago checking on the Lt., Saunders was a little worried you all hadn't made it here yet."

"The Lt's fever was pretty high last night and we decided to make camp, luckily I managed to get the fever down a little. Lt. Hanley was still pretty weak when we started out this morning and I'm glad we made it when we did because he's played out Doc." (Rubbing tiredly at his face he caught the Doc's eyes)…You sure he'll be alright?

"Should be, with some rest he'll be fine, ribs might take him off duty for a time but in a few weeks he'll be almost good as new." "Now Pvt, I suggest you find the nearest sleeping quarters and get some rest yourself, Saunders will probably find you when he and the rest of the men get back until then get some sleep, Medic's orders."

"No worries Doc that was going to be my next stop once the Lt was taken care of." With a last glance at Hanley and a nod at the Doc he left the med tent in search of a bed.

After Brockmeyer left the Medic continued examining the Lieutenant as he slept, whistling when he found the bruising on Hanley's ribcage.

"Something hit you hard Sir lucky it didn't crack a rib." (Pressing gently against the ribs, causing the sleeping man to wince) "Sorry Sir, that bruising is going to take some time to disappear." After placing a cool compress over the ribs he started tending the head wound. Removing the bandage he took a moment to examine the small strips of tape holding the cut together, shaking his head at Kirby's ingenuity. As gently as he could, removed the tape examining the wound closely it wasn't too deep but the bruising around it gave him an idea how hard the impact had been and was not surprised Hanley had sustained a concussion. Cleaning it thoroughly with hot water, applied an antibiotic cream then cutting small strips of medical tape sealed the cut covering it with a clean bandage and leaving the man's shirt loose he placed a blanket over the long legs tucking it in around his waist. During the examination he had noticed a variety of bruises on the man's upper body and back but none were serious some were already fading. All in all Lt. Hanley was lucky checking once more for any sign of fever the Medic patted the sleeping man's shoulder.

"Sleep well Sir."

The Medic moved on to check the other injured men in his care planning to check on the Lieutenant after his rounds. Soldiers he examined and treated were either sent back to their lines or if the injury was more serious given a cot. At the moment Doc had three other soldiers besides Hanley under his watch Sgt. Thompson had a concussion and two other soldiers were waiting for transport to the nearest hospital due to the seriousness of their injuries. Pfc. Hawkins had caught shrapnel to his back and would need surgery to remove all the small pieces embedded there. The other, Doc didn't think would make it, Pvt. Daley had stepped to close to a land mine and even with immediate aid his chances were slim to none but Doc hoped he would survive. Completing paper work on the two soldiers had taken over an hour but finally they were loaded up and on their way. Checking on Thompson, Doc woke him up asked a few standard questions letting the man fall back to sleep when he answered the questions correctly. Looking around he noted no one else that needed his attentions so decided to check on Hanley.

 **Stay Tuned for a word from the writer! I just wanted to take a moment to thank those of you who have reviewed this story it is greatly appreciated...Now, Back to the Story!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

While Hanley slept, the storm that had been following him and Brockmeyer earlier finally made an appearance bringing thunder, lightning and a hard cold rain with it. The Lieutenant was startled awake by an extremely loud roar of thunder followed by a very close lightning strike and before his mind could register what was happening he jerked to a sitting position remembering too late where he was and why he was there. The bruised ribs protested and immediately a hand was pressed to the cut as his head protested in its own way.

Doc had just made it to Hanley's cot when the lightning struck but wasn't in time to prevent the man from reacting to the sound. As soon as the man jerked upright the Medic slowly approached knowing not to get to close until Hanley registered who he was.

Doc could see the man was breathing hard and by the paleness of his face, tight hold on his ribs and the pressure he was putting on the bandaged cut knew he was in pain in a calm voice tried to help. "Lt. Hanley, you've got to slow your breathing down, understand?" LT do you hear me? "Slow you're breathing down."

Doc watched as the Lieutenant eased the pressure of his arm against the ribs trying to take slower, deeper breathes (wincing as he did) gradually the pale features regained a little color and the green eyes opened focusing on the Medic.

Doc, what are you doing here?

Moving beside the Lieutenant eased the man back until his head was resting on the pillow. "I'm helping out until we head back to our own camp." Would you like a drink of water, Sir?

Closing his eyes with a quiet groan, Think I could have something for my headache with the water Doc?

Doc examined the pale features noting the tightness in his jaw then checked the ribs again, running his fingers lightly over the bruising, making sure no further injury was caused by Hanley's jerking awake.

"I can't give you anything for pain Sir, not with the concussion, I'm sorry but I can bring you some water."

Doc located the Lt's clothes picked up the canteen and moved back to where Hanley was laying. Looking down the medic shook his head, in the few minutes he had stepped away the Lieutenant had fallen back to sleep. Setting the canteen on the side table near the cot he placed a hand on the sleeping man's forehead noted a little warmth, making a note to check again with the thermometer when Hanley woke. Repositioning the compress on his ribs and tucking the blanket in, turned the lamp on the table down and with a final glance left Hanley to his rest.

The medic walked over to a portable stove which was keeping a pot of coffee warm, after filling his mug Doc made his way over to his temporary desk to take care of some paperwork. Listening to the storm as it passed over leaving only a light rain in its wake he wandered how Saunders and the rest of King Company were faring.

Captain Jampel stepped into the Med tent immediately located the medic and made his way over to the desk putting the man at ease when he stood to salute. "Before retiring for the night I wanted to check on Lt. Hanley." Did he make it in?

"Yes Sir, Pvt. Brockmeyer brought him in about an hour ago."

What's his condition?

"The lieutenant has bruised ribs on his left side, a concussion, he's running a low fever but at the moment he's sleeping.

Can I look in on him?

"Yes Sir,"

The Medic led Capt. Jampel over to where Hanley was lying and placed a stool beside the cot telling the Captain if he needed him to let him know. Then Doc went to check on Thompson giving the Captain a little privacy during his visit.

Captain Jampel stood for a moment scanning the sleeping man's features before sitting down on the stool. Reaching out he placed a hand on the man's forehead assuring himself that the fever was low, catching sight of the bruising on the man's ribcage gave a soft whistle. "Bet that will take time to heal, looks like you'll be on light duty for several weeks Hanley." The Captain glanced at the bandage on his temple noting the deep bruising there as well wandering how the injuries had occurred.

He had received a brief statement from Kirby over the radio earlier letting him know the objective had been accomplished but until PFC Kirby or Lt. Hanley could report formally he could only assume that Corporal Velasquez was dead the how and whys would have to wait. Leaning toward the sleeping man he spoke softly, "You need to be more careful out there my friend, this is the third time in three months I've visited you in Medical. I know "it's not your fault" but let's see if we can avoid this type of meeting for a while once you're released." Straightening up the Captain lightly clasped Hanley's forearm, "Sleep well Lieutenant." Releasing the arm Captain Jampel stood up, locating the Medic made his way over to him.

"At ease Private." Will he be alright?

"Yes Sir, I think so." "Right now he just needs to rest, he'll be on light duty for a few weeks due to the ribs and concussion."

What about the bruising on his ribs?

"Well Sir, that will take longer to heal, I don't know what hit him but the Lieutenant is lucky whatever it was didn't crack a few ribs…the bruising is deep and I honestly couldn't tell you how long it will take to disappear."

"And the head wound, you said he has a concussion, how bad?

"His pupils are uneven, on a scale of one to five he measured his headache as four, said his vision was acting up, he was experiencing light-headiness bouts of dizziness and nausea based on that I'd say he has a moderate concussion."

How long will those symptoms last?

"If he takes it easy, rests and doesn't push too hard most of the symptoms will disappear in a week to ten days, the headache should ease in a week or so."

Frowning, Capt. Jampel replied, "Take it easy, 'Don't push too hard.'" "Private, I don't think our Lt. Hanley is very familiar with those phrases."

Doc looked the Captain in the eye. "Maybe not Sir but Sgt. Saunders is."

Catching the gleam in the Medics eyes the Captain grinned. "Lt. Hanley tends to disregard medical instructions after being released."

"Yes Sir, he does."

"He's stubborn and strong willed."

"Yes Sir, he is."

"So is Sgt. Saunders."

"Yes Sir."

"Thanks for the information concerning Lt. Hanley, send one of the Corpsmen over to my quarters when the Lieutenant is up, I'd like to speak with him as soon as possible."

"Yes Sir, I'll send Pvt. Carmichael over as soon as the Lieutenant is up to giving a report." Coming to attention the Medic offered a solute.

Returning the solute the Captain said, "Carry on PFC Walton." With a crisp about face the Captain strolled out of the Medical Station heading to his quarters, hoping to catch a few hours of shut eye before the rest of King Company arrived.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Doc checked on Hanley and Thompson one last time before deciding to step outside and enjoy some fresh air. The rain had stopped a short time ago and as he stood outside the tent Doc took a deep breath enjoying the cool air left by the storm. As he looked around the area he caught sight of Saunders and Kirby heading toward him, both looked a little wet and were removing their ponchos as they walked over to the medic.

"You two look a little worse for wear but I see you made it back in one piece." Where's the rest of the men?

"They were heading to the sleep quarters to dry off and get some rest, Kirby and I wanted to see if Brockmeyer had made it in with the Lieutenant."

"Yes, brought the Lieutenant in about three hours ago after we got Hanley settled Brockmeyer went to get some sleep."

"Is Brockmeyer alright?"

"Yeah, from what I could tell Brockmeyer just needs a good night sleep, said Hanley's fever spiked yesterday afternoon and he spent the evening trying to get it down." He still has a low grade fever but I'll keep an eye on it.

"That's good news Doc."

Doc took a closer look at Kirby's face. Are you alright? "You look a little pale."

"I'm good Doc just a little bit of a headache."

"Why don't you let me be the judge, while Saunders visits the Lieutenant I'll check you over."

"It's not necessary, I'm fine."

"Let him check you out, Kirby."

"But Serge..."

"You can look in on Hanley after the Doc looks you over."

"Alright Serge, I'm fine though."

Doc led the two men inside the tent motioning for Kirby to have a seat on one of the exam tables while he escorted Saunders over to Hanley. Leaving the sergeant sitting beside the cot made his way back to Kirby asking a few questions as he began the examination.

Saunders removed his helmet stuffing his poncho inside, placed it on the floor with his Thompson. Leaning forward he scanned Hanley's face, pausing on the bandaged cut, noting how dark the bruising around it was, seeming more so against the paleness of the man's skin. Glancing down he caught sight of the bruising on Hanley's left side, Kirby was right it looked bad and would probably take a while to heal. Saunders had placed a hand on the Lieutenants forehead to check for fever when he felt the brush of lashes against his palm, removing his hand he caught Hanley blinking trying to wake up.

"Hey, Lieutenant."

Hanley wasn't sure if it was really Saunders or not, several times in the last few days he thought the Serge had been with him. Reaching out he clasped a forearm and caught his gaze. "So it is you this time Saunders."

Saunders looking a little puzzled, Who did you think it was?

"When my fever was up there was several moments I thought you were with me but it was Kirby or Brockmeyer." How did the patrol go?

"The Germans were there, after we reported the numbers back to Captain Jampel he told us to come in." "This morning he sent us out on another patrol, we just got back."

Everyone make it back alright? How's Kirby?

"All the men made it back, Doc is checking Kirby out now.

"Think I hit him a little too hard trying to get us to cover, probably has a few bruises as a result and the back of his head hit the ground when he landed."

Closing his eyes briefly Hanley tightened the arm bracing his ribs and started to press a hand to his head when it was intercepted.

"Told you before Lt. that isn't going to help." Doc hasn't given you anything for the headache and ribs?

"What he could give me he can't because of the concussion and you know I can't take a lot of the other pain medicines.

{Saunders knew about the Lieutenants allergies he had learned the hard way and wouldn't want to repeat that lesson.}

Looking closely he noted the uneven pupils and could tell by how pale Hanley had gone that the man was in some pain. "Has Doc said how long you'll be laid up?

"Haven't had a chance to ask, think I've been sleeping since I got back." Can I get some water Saunders?

Saunders located the canteen and as gently as he could lift the Lieutenant up far enough that he could drink without choking and a few minutes later he eased the man back. Serge could tell the Lieutenant was getting tired and figured it was time for him to go placing a hand on the man's shoulder he gave it a light squeeze.

"I think you've talked enough for the moment why don't you try to go back to sleep and I'll come by later to check on you."

"I'd like to see Kirby first Saunders."

"Alright, I'll go see if Doc is finished with him."

"Thanks Saunders."

Saunders bent down to pick up his gear, as he stood up took one more glance at the Lt. noted the tense posture, tight jaw and beads of perspiration now showing on the man's face. With his gear in his right hand he clasped the Lt's left hand offering support, feeling the pressure from Hanley's grip. "What's your pain level Sir?

Hanley responded in a tight voice. "About four, Saunders." (A few moments passed then Hanley started to relax a little) "I'm, alright now, thanks for the anchor."

"Any time Lieutenant." (Turning he went to check on Kirby)


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter** **26**

While the Serge was visiting with Hanley, Doc checked Kirby over asking him how he was feeling.

I told you Doc I'm fine just a little headache.

Checking the man's pupils the Medic asked. How long have you had the headache?

"Off and on since the explosion."

"Follow my finger Kirby (moving left to right up and down)…What happened during the explosion?

Kirby followed the pattern as he answered. "When Velasquez hit the detonator we were closer than expected, Hanley hit me with a flying tackle trying to get us to safety, my head hit the ground when we landed…The lieutenant rolled off and I blacked out." "When I came to my head was hurting and my side was a little tender."

Running fingers gently over the man's skull he found the impact point, feeling Kirby wince as he examined the knot "It didn't break the skin."

"No Sir." That's what Hanley said when he checked."

"Let's take a look at your ribs."

Kirby removed his shirts and the Medic got a close look at the bruising, while not as bad as Hanley's, discoloration ran from the middle left rib down to the last. Pressing gently on the bruised area and each rib Doc felt no give and figured the bruising would heal within a few weeks.

"Nothing cracked or broken, you'll be sore for the next week or two at least until the bruising fades."

Kirby: Can I go now?

Doc was getting ready to respond when he saw Saunders coming their way and wait until the Serge was beside them.

How is he Doc?

"He'll be fine, I recommend aspirin and some good solid sleep, no patrols for twenty-four hours but I want him to stay here for the next twelve hours."

"But you just said I was fine!"

"Easy Kirby, Doc?

"Kirby, you don't have a concussion, but your reflexes are sluggish, four days ago you were knocked out in an explosion, I'm guessing between keeping an eye on each other, trying to stay ahead of the German patrol and trying to get back here neither you or Hanley have slept much in the four days you were traveling and _you've_ spent the past twenty four hours on patrols. Your exhausted Kirby and Hanley is beyond tired both of you need to stand down." "It's only for the night."

Placing a hand on Kirby's shoulder, Saunders agreed. "He's right."

Kirby glanced at both men. "But…"

"Kirby, Hanley wants to see you." How about you head on over?

"Yeah, sure…Thanks Doc."

"I'll get a cot ready, after you visit with Hanley you can freshen up then lights out."

Nodding Kirby went to see Hanley. When he was out of sight Saunders turned to the medic.

"He _is_ alright."

"Just worn out, I don't want him to be disturbed once he's asleep, here I can make sure he isn't." "The Captain wants to talk to both of them concerning their last mission with Corp. Velasquez and it'll be easier if they both have some sleep behind them before having to give a report."

"Doc, what about Hanley?"

"Lt. Hanley is in for a rough few weeks, with the concussion I can't give him anything to make it easier, he's been experiencing vision problems, light headiness, nausea, dizziness and the pain is preventing any solid sleep." "The Captain said both companies will be moving out, as soon as Battalion gives the order." "It isn't going to be easy for Hanley and you know he'll push himself."

"Yeah, I know."

"But if we keep an eye on him maybe between the two of us we can keep him from pushing _too_ hard."

Saunders took a hand tiredly across his face. "We can try."

"Let's go check on them then you should go get some rest to Saunders."

The two men made their way over to the Lt's cot, they were a few feet away when they heard a deep chuckle, then a groan. Looking at each other they paused catching part of the conversation between Hanley and Kirby.

"Well Sir, what was I supposed to do?

Staring at the man, Hanley tried not to laugh but he couldn't help it, another chuckle escaped causing him to tighten the hold on his left side. "Kirby, I…"

"It wasn't funny at the time Lt."

"I'm sure it wasn't but you have to admit (with a gleam in his eyes) it worked out in the end." With that comment he started laughing harder, groaning wrapped both arms around his ribs. "Don't…make me…laugh Kirby."

Kirby a little embarrassed, replied irritably. "I wasn't trying to Sir and you better get your breathing under control before Doc comes over and starts reading _me_ the riot act."

Hanley had seen Doc and Saunders approaching and gave them a slight nod to let them know he was alright.

Glancing back at Kirby. "My breathing…is fine…Kirby."

"Sure it is Sir, that's why your face is pale and you're holding so tight to those ribs." Maybe you shouldn't try to talk so much."

Hanley started to frown. Pvt...Are you…telling me…to shut up?

Nervously Kirby responded. "No Sir, I…I just meant you should get your breathing under control before trying to talk."

"At least…you…won't have to…try and carry me…if I pass out…I'm already…lying down."

"That's a relief Sir, in case you haven't noticed we're not exactly the same size."

Kirby noticed though Hanley was joking the pain lines on his face gave away the fact that he was hurting and could tell he was tiring.

"Sir, why don't you try and get some sleep? I'll be a few cots over getting some shut eye myself."

Hanley's breathing had returned to normal as he examined Kirby's face. "Are you alright?

"Yes Sir, Doc doesn't trust me to get any sleep on my own so ordered me to stay here for the next twelve hours."

Stepping up beside Kirby, Doc said. "It's not that I don't trust you Kirby but it's hard to sleep with guys coming and going as I said you need some solid sleep." (Glancing at Hanley) "You need to sleep as well Lieutenant so visiting hours are now over."

"No argument from me."

"Come on Kirby, I'll show you where to freshen up then you can take the aspirin and settle in."

"Kirby, thanks for watching my back out there."

"You're welcome Sir."

"Ok, Kirby follow me and I'll show you to the shower." Do you have a change of clothes if not I can find you something?

Saunders watches the two men walk away then turned back to Hanley. "I'll head out to Lt. but I'll stop by tomorrow and check on you." "Try to get some sleep, Doc said we'll all be heading out as soon as Battalion gives the order so you need to get as much rest as you can."

"I'll try Saunders, see you tomorrow."

"Night Lieutenant."

After seeing Saunders out and making sure Kirby was sleeping Doc checked on Thompson then made his way over to Hanley. The medic had hoped that the Lieutenant would be asleep as he checked for fever the green eyes opened.

"You're supposed to be sleeping Lieutenant."

"Can't seem to get comfortable, did you get Kirby settled?"

"Yes Sir, he was out like a light as soon as his head hit the pillow."

(Wincing as he tried to find a comfortable position) "Was Capt. Jampel by earlier?"

"Yeah, came in to check on you as soon as you were settled, asked me to let him know when you were awake has some questions about Corporal Velasquez." "If you don't mind me asking Sir, what happened out there?"

"I'm not sure I know myself." "Everything seemed to be going as planned we made it to the winery unseen, Kirby and I kept watch while the Corporal set the charges, next thing I know we're being shot at Velasquez took a bullet to the chest we're returning fire then Velasquez locks himself in a cellar with the detonator. The Germans are yelling and taking shots at us the winery explodes and I'm telling Kirby to find cover, I didn't think he was going to be fast enough so dove at him knocked him to the ground behind an outcropping of rocks, something hit me and everything went dark. "Woke up at first light with a pounding headache and Kirby bending over me."

"That explains the injuries you both have." "So Corporal Velasquez is dead?"

"Yes, we couldn't tell how bad the Corporal had been hit but I guess he knew, probably why he locked himself in, so the Germans couldn't stop him from blowing up the winery."

Doc could see the Lieutenant needed to sleep but knew the ribs and headache were making it hard for him to relax. The shadows under Hanley's eyes was evidence of too little sleep, he was pale, at the moment an arm was held tight against his bad side while an unsteady hand pressed gently on the head wound. Reaching down Doc removed the hand from Hanley's temple catching the green gaze he shook his head.

"I know your head is bothering you but pressing or rubbing isn't going to help, I'll get a couple of warm compresses and maybe it'll help enough to at least get you to sleep." Be back in a few minutes (after returning to Hanley placed the compress on his forehead, as soon as the warm cloth was in place Hanley sighed as the heat started to work on the headache.)

"Thanks Doc, that's almost as good as any medicine."

"Well, let's hope so." (Shaking a thermometer he motioned for Hanley to open up) "No talking for a minute Sir."

Hanley obeyed and after a moment the Doc removed the thermometer glancing at the reading gave the Lieutenant a reassuring smile.

'101.7' still a little high, I'll keep watch on it, you need to try and sleep Sir."

"Been trying Doc."

Adjusting the hot compress, he placed another on the back of Hanley's neck, watching as the man slowly relaxed. "Try a little harder Sir."

Placing a cool compress over the bruised ribs he tucked the blanket in around the man's waist and with a pat on the shoulder left him to sleep, Hanley was already drifting off, Doc watched for a few moments to make sure he was indeed sleeping then stepped outside for some fresh air before finishing up some paperwork.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

While Hanley and Kirby slept the Medic kept busy making notes in several folders, checking supplies and taking care of the few soldiers that wondered in. After a last check on Thompson he released the Sergeant with instructions to take it easy for the next few days.

Thanking the Medic, Sgt. Thompson pocketed the pain med's Doc had given him and after saying good night made his way to the sleeping quarters.

Around ten, Doc checked on Kirby who was still in a deep sleep then made his way over to Hanley finding the Lieutenant asleep but restless, perspiration glistening on his skin. The Medic felt the man's forehead, frowning at the warmth, removing the two compresses he dipped them in a bowl of cool water and put them back in place.

{There's got to be something I can give him to help with the fever but what?}

He had been lost in thought when the sound of footsteps caught his attention, turning he found Brockmeyer standing a few feet inside the entrance, a few moments later Doc stood beside the Private.

Are you alright, Brockmeyer?

"Yes Sir, I just wanted to check on the Lt. and Kirby." How are they?

"Kirby is sleeping like a baby and probably won't wake up until noon tomorrow."

And the Lieutenant, how's he doing?

"His fever is up a little and his sleep isn't as peaceful as I'd like."

"That's another reason I stopped by, there's a Sergeant attached to Fox Company that has a problem with pain meds to. Sgt. Wilkenson…Have you met him?

"No, not yet anyway"

"We were having a conversation earlier, talking about the war, injuries, you know…turns out he can't use certain pain med's either but he told me his grandmother sends him Herbal teas, like Chamomile for relaxing, Yarrow for fever." Have you heard of that?

"Yeah, but I've never used them."

"Wilkenson swears they work, since Lt. Hanley is going to be hurting for a while and you can't give him pain meds…well I thought he could try the tea…that is if you think it would be alright."

Doc started to smile. "Brockmeyer that sounds like a terrific idea, I'd need to know what's in the tea and then ask Lt. Hanley if he has a problem with any of the ingredients but it just might work." Where's Sgt. Wilkenson now?

"He had to go on night patrol but before leaving he gave me some of the tea to show you."

Reaching into his jacket pocket, Brockmeyer pulled out several packets showing them to the Medic, each packet had the ingredients printed in neat clear writing, what to use it for, dosage and how to prepare it. There was Yarrow for Fever, Chamomile for Relaxation, Peppermint for Nausea and a blend of Ginger and Willow Bark for pain. The Private had sent seven packs of each with a note saying if they needed more to let him know because he'd be sending a letter home in a few days and could request a larger supply if they needed him to. Doc took a moment to read a few of the packets before glancing at Brockmeyer.

"Brockmeyer if this works it'll make the next few weeks a lot easier on the Lieutenant…a _lot_ easier."

"I hope it works Doc, will you let me know?"

"You can count on it." Thanks Brockmeyer. (With a nod the Private turned and left)

After seeing Brockmeyer out, Doc woke Lt. Hanley to take his temperature and ask about the tea ingredients, his headache was worse so Doc asked him if he'd be willing to try the herbal teas, with a, " _it has to be better than nothing_ " response from Hanley, the Medic prepared some of the ginger and willow bark tea.

After getting Hanley to drink the brew, Doc let him drift off to sleep...He checked on the Lieutenant throughout the night, waking him every two to four hours so he could take more of the tea.

The next morning when Doc examined the Lieutenant his fever was down but Hanley still wasn't getting enough sleep so they tried the chamomile, shortly after the Lieutenant was able to drift off. When Doc last checked Lt. Hanley was sleeping quietly. {I guess the Herbal tea's are as good as Sgt. Wilkenson said}and with a relieved sigh Doc went to wake up Kirby.

Kirby had slept soundly throughout the night and as Doc examined the man's features he knew it had been the right decision to have him stay in medical. Kirby's face was no longer pale and the pain lines that had been apparent last night had disappeared. Making a final note on Kirby's chart he stepped closer to the sleeping form.

Kirby! "Kirby, time to get up." Doc watched as the Private jerked awake.

At the sound of Doc's voice, Kirby quickly sat up. "What! "Blinking up at the medic he took a moment to get his bearings."

Oh, Hey Doc, is it morning already?

"Actually, it's almost noon, you've slept for almost fifteen hours straight." Grinning at the surprised look on Kirby's face he asked. How do you feel?

"Good Doc, real good."

How about the headache? On a scale of 1 to 5?

Kirby closed his eyes for a moment considering the Medics question. "It's not bad at all maybe a one." Looking Doc in the eye he said, "You were right." At Doc's raised eyebrow he continued. "To make me stay here, I haven't felt this goodl since the explosion...Thanks."

Doc held the man's gaze for a moment, then with a grin replied. "You're Welcome, Kirby."

Looking toward Hanley's cot Kirby glanced back at the Medic. How's the Lieutenant doing?

Seeing the concern on the man's face, Doc answered. "His fever is holding at 101, he's sleeping better and his pain levels are lower."

How? Kirby asked curiously, "Didn't think you could give him anything."

Doc told him about Brockmeyer stopping by last night with the packets of tea.

"You mean the Lieutenant is doing better because of some tea...well what do ya know." With a shake of his head, Kirby glanced once more in Hanleys direction then turned back to Doc. "So, when can i get out of here?"

"Just as soon as you sign these forms." Doc pointed out where Kirby needed to sign then gave him a copy to show the Captain and Saunders. "I'm going to give you some mild pain meds for the headache." (Seeing that Kirby was about to object) "Only take them when you need to, the headache should disappear in a few days but you might need to take the meds for the soreness in those ribs, at least until the bruising fades."

Thanks Doc. Is it alright to take a shower?

Yeah, your clothes are on the exam table near the stall, you can thank Caje for getting them laundered and while you're at it will you tell Brockmeyer that the teas are working.

"Sure Doc," A moment later Kirby was off the cot heading toward the shower.

"Yeah much better," Doc smiled then moved toward his desk.

Feeling clean, dry and serviceable, Kirby tossed the borrowed clothes in a hamper near the shower, looking around he didn't see the Medic but wanting to check on the Lieutenant he moved toward the man's cot.

Kirby sat down on a stool beside Lt. Hanley, examining his features he couldn't help but compare this Hanley to the man he had traveled with for almost four days.

{You look a lot better Sir...for a while out there, didn't think we'd be able to make it back...but we kept each other going didn't we Sir...You were in rough shape that's for sure...the trip back wasn't easy, no Sir...what with the German patrol staying so close to our flank, forcing us to keep moving...Boy, was I glad when we met up with the rest of our squad...The Serge and I were relieved when we found out you and Brockmeyer had made it back last night, real relieved...Well Sir, I better head out}. As Kirby stood to leave he glanced at the Lieutenant once more.

{Thanks for trusting me to have your back out there...Sir} Allowing the respect he felt for Lt. Hanley to show on his features, Kirby stood at attention presenting the sleeping form with a perfect Military salute, holding it for a few seconds, Kirby then executed a text book "about face" As he left Medical to try and catch up to the rest of the squad.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

During the next few days Hanley caught up on much needed sleep thanks to the herbal teas. Captain Jampel had stopped in to take Hanley's formal report concerning the mission and after comparing it to PFC Kirby's, confirmed that Corporal Velasquez had acted in good judgement. Though the man had lost his life the mission was accomplished, Captain Jampel made a mental note to contact the Corporals next of kin and after a short visit with the Lieutenant returned to his office to contact the Company Commander and give his report.

On Hanley's third day at medical the Lieutenant, feeling better than he had in days took a shower and changed into fresh clothes brought by Saunders on his last visit. Still plagued by the side effects of the concussion plus the still aching ribs it took longer to dress but eventually he completed the task. After a thorough examination from the Medic his cut was re-bandaged and now he sat on the cot sipping more tea watching Pfc. Walton make notes on what Hanley guessed was his medical file.

What's the verdict, Doc?

Looking over the results from his checks the Medic responded. "Well, Sir…You're still running a low grade fever, pupils are still a little uneven." Are you still having problems with light headiness, dizziness, blurry or double vision?

"Only if I move to quickly and sometimes when I've been sitting or lying for a while I get a little dizzy when I stand up."

What about the headache how would you measure it?

"Before it would go between 4 and 5 now it's between 3 and 4."

"Might be easier because you're getting some good rest and the teas seem to help take away some of the pain." How do the ribs feel?

"They hurt Doc, Kirby took me through a breathing exercise and I've tried to do the routine as often as I can, seems to help."

What type of exercise?

Hanley explained what Kirby had told him and went on to show the Medic. "Inhale slow and deep for three seconds, hold for a few seconds, then exhale slow and deep for 3 seconds."

Doc watched as the Lt went through the exercise and even though the Lt. winced as he performed the routine it did seem to help. "Kirby is full of medical ideas, makes me wonder if he's had some training."

"I don't know if it's training or just experience, told me he knew how I was feeling. "Between Kirby and Brockmeyer they did a good job of taking care of me out there."

Yeah, they did, I'm still trying to figure out how Kirby came up with the tape idea for your head injury." (Continuing with his diagnosis) "Your body temperature should be back to normal in a few days and if everything looks good then you'll be released, probably experience some of the side effects of the concussion for a short time…I'm going to recommend light duty for the next two weeks and if you do what you're told we should have you back on full active duty by the end of that time, three weeks at the most."

"Two weeks, Doc that's a long time."

"Two _or_ three weeks _if_ you take it easy and don't push yourself too hard."

Hanley was frowning considering what the Medic had said when he heard Saunders' voice.

"Doc, you know our fine Lieutenant has trouble understanding those terms, especially when it comes to being injured."

"Very funny, Saunders, what am I supposed to do?" Sit around for the next two (glancing at the medic) _or_ three weeks doing paperwork, I need to exercise…How am I supposed to do that if I have to 'take it easy and not push' just because of some bruised ribs and a headache?" It seems like all I've done for the past three months is "take it easy and not push."

"I know its frustrating Lieutenant but that's what happens when you've been injured as much as you have in the 'past three months'." Trying to get back in action before you're ready won't help matters, will it?

Holding Saunders gaze he said, "Guess I'm not very good at taking it easy but…

"We know Lieutenant, don't worry the Doc and I are going to keep watch to make sure you don't over do it. Right Doc?

Doc was watching the expressions crossing the Lieutenants face. "That's right Serge."

"Kirby, Brockmeyer and a few others have agreed to keep an eye on you as well when Doc or I can't, wasn't that considerate of them? Glancing at the Medic.

Doc trying to hold back a laugh at the Lieutenants reaction. "Real considerate Saunders, don't you think so, Lt. Hanley?"

Hanley started to press a hand to his temple, catching the two men watching, slowly put his hand down. "Yeah, that was _real_ considerate of them, it's good to know the men in my platoon are so _concerned_ for my well-being."

At that point Doc and Saunders both started to laugh, a few seconds later the Lieutenant joined in releasing a little of the tension he'd been feeling. It was going to be a long two _or_ three weeks but he was looking forward to testing the limits of his self-appointed watchers. With a glance at the two men before him, he gave one of his rare full smiles, watching as the grins slowly started to fade replaced by thoughtful expressions.

Seeing _that_ smile Saunders wandered what Hanley was up to, glancing at the Medic figured Doc was wondering the same thing. {maybe I should warn the rest of the men}

With an uneasy feeling Doc watched as Hanley settled comfortably back on the cot, right hand behind his head looking at both men. "Serge?"

Saunders exchanged a look with Doc both thinking the same thing, they were in for a long, long two _or_ three weeks. As they watched, Hanley blinked several times, eyes finally closing, right hand coming to rest on his bruised side as his body slowly relaxed in sleep.

Reaching out the Medic felt the Lieutenants forehead, checked his breathing then turned to Saunders. "Still tires easily but at least he's able to sleep more comfortably since we started using those teas, his pain levels are lower as well. I sure hated the idea of him having to deal with all the side effects from his injuries, especially the bruised ribs, without something to ease the pain."

Saunders scanned Hanley's features as he slept. "You sure he'll be alright for active duty in three weeks?

"He'll probably be ready in two weeks, he keeps himself in good shape and that goes a long way when he's injured or ill, helps the healing process along."

Saunders gave the medic a questioning look. "But you told Hanley it might be three weeks before he's ready for active duty...Why?

"Motivation…You and I both know he's going to push the limits regardless of who's watching so I figured with the threat of longer convalescent time he might consider being a little more careful when he does."

You think it'll work?

Both men glanced at the Lieutenant then exchanged amused looks.

"He tends to ignore medical instructions."

"Yes he does."

"He's stubborn and strong willed."

"Yes he is…but so are we, Doc."

"It'll be interesting to see what happens."

"Yeah...real interesting."

With matching grins the two men stepped outside leaving the Lieutenant to rest.

THE END

 **You made it folks...Thanks for watching this episode of "Combat! - Variations"...I hope you found it entertaining (at least a little)...I wanted to give each of the main characters of the squad a little air time so the story ran longer than my other two but my hope was that, you, the viewers had a chance to see one of your favorite characters even if it was only for a short time. Again, thanks for hanging in there with me and the guys...I have really enjoyed walking along with the men of Combat! and hope you the viewers feel the same. Thank You All!**


End file.
